After the rain
by starlightlove
Summary: a S/U fic.When a new enemie attacks,the Starlights come to earth for help.will things change between Usagi and Seiya now that Usagi has broke up with Mamoru?
1. New enemie?

Well my first fic. It's a Seiya/Usagi so dont read if you dont like the couple. And another thing is I do not own SailorMoon and other characters in my story. But the Sacred Starlights (Sailor Star Defender, SailorStarProtector and SailorStarDancer)are mine. Ask before using them.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fighter fell to her knees. In the corner of her eye she watched as the same happened to Healer. Maker was unconcious, lying in a puddle of her own blood. Fighter herself was a mess. Her ponytail had been undone and her hair was scattered around her. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, blood running out of them. Her face was covered with blood and tears. She tried to stand up, but fell back down, her feet not being able to keep her weight.  
  
She looked up as the enemie forced Kakyuu's face up with her staff and said:  
  
"Tell me where the sacred shooting stars are or I'll kill you and your allies."  
  
Kakyuu shut her eyes not wanting them to meet her enemie. Through her grinted teeth she answered:  
"I told you once I dont know what your talking about-  
  
She trailed of and then fell to the ground due to the slap that she had recieved from the enemie.  
  
"Shiva I told you once and I'm telling you again. I dont know any Sacred Starlights and thats why I cant answer your question."  
  
A smile spread across the lady's face that appeared to be Shiva. Her expression suddenly changed as she held her hands above her head, a ball of black energy appearing in them.  
  
"Perhaps this will change your mind"  
  
Kakyuu looked up in terror. She couldnt run. She couldnt even budge. All she could do was desperatly watch as the energy in Shiva's hands grew bigger and bigger. She shut her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her. Shiva sent the attack in the princesses direction.  
  
Fighter collected all her strength and ran towards her princess, pushing her out of the way. Moments later she was hit by the attack. She screamed as she hit the ground, pain running threw her body.  
  
Damn it hurt. It hurt like hell. It felt like she was being burned from the inside. A black pool formed in where Fighter had landed after the attack. Her hands flew to her throat as she desperatly tried to get some air. She didnt feel she had the strength to keep her eyelids open anymore. She wanted to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. Ever. She closed her eyes and fell unconcious.   
  
Healer dashed towards her allie and fell to the ground beside her, holding the Starlights head in her lap as she called out her name over and over, not getting a responce. Instead, the raven haired senshi started to fade into small red stars that slowly arose to the starry midnight sky.   
  
Healer helplessy reached out for the stars, trying to prevent them from rising to the sky as if it would somhow help seiya come back cried and cried and called out to her sister:  
  
"SEIYA COME BACK! YOU CANT LEAVE US HERE ALONE. HOW CAN WE BEAT HER WITHOUT YOU? HOW DO WE BEAT HER WITHOUT OUT LEADER? COME BACK SEIYA PLEASE. I PROMISE TO NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN EVER . YOU CAN SLEEP TILL 1 O'CLOCK EVERYDAY, YOU CAN FINISH ALL THE HOT WATER, AND FOR YOU WE'LL EVEN RETURN TO EARTH SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR ODANGO BUT JUST COME BACK."  
  
Healer let out a cry of pain as she was hit by some ice fire that came from Shivas staff. She fell into the pool that was created from Seiya's blood, her tears mixing in her blood. Then she noticed something in the pool.  
A red rose was lying in the blood. Healer reached for it and held it to her nose, smelleng it. Anger built inside her as he turned to Shiva and shouted:  
  
"YOU,YOU BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN LAUGH ABOUT IT. I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO:  
  
-STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO-  
  
What came out of her star yell was ten times more powerful then Healers usuall attack. Shiva simply dodged the attack and then she turned to the silver haired Starlight and said :  
  
"The next time I come, I'll kill all of you if you dont tell me where the Sacred Starlights are."  
  
Kakyuu shouted:  
  
"I told you I dont know who they are"  
  
But Shiva had disappeared. Healer sank back onto the grouned and covered her face in her hands, crying. Because of everything. After they returned to Kinmoku, they had worked so hard, they had rebuilt there palace and made Kinmoku the way it was before Galaxia's attack. And now it mostly lay in ruins. Seiya, the heart and sole of all the Kinmoku people was now gone. His brother was gone. How could have life possibly gotten worse? Why couldnt she have any peace? From the day she remembered she had always seen loss,heartbreak and saddness. The first thing she rememered was seeing her mother get killed right infront of her face.  
  
Kakyuu crawled over to Healer, hugging the Starlight and cradleing her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Healer cryed mysrebly as Kakyuu's tears fell onto Healers bare shoulders. What would come of Kinmoku now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall black heared senshi wearing a sailor fuku simular to the Starlights was trying to comfort a shorter senshi with brown hair that was crying and letting out scream after scream of heartbrake.   
  
A third senshi was sitting by a pond, still watching the senshi on Kinmoku inside it. Maker was now crying her eyes out since she had just come back to conciosness and figured out what had happened to Seiya. A single tear rolled down the blonde haired senshi's cheek and droped into the pond, the images in it faiding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi suddenely woke up, screamed with all her heart. Sweat covered her forehead. Everyone around Usagi rushed to the blonde from there place on the ground. Makoto had invited everyone including the Outers to her place for a sleepover.  
  
Haruka hugged Usagi and said:  
  
"Had a bad dream kitten?"  
  
Usagi shook her head and said:  
  
"No it seemed so.so....real."  
  
Minako looked at her freind with a puzzled expression and said:  
  
"What was it abour Usagi?"  
  
"Well, theres was this beautiful palace with great gardens around it, and the Starlights were sitting in them. Then suddendly, everything goes in flames. Then this girl with a Starlights fuku and brown hair comes towards me with Seiya in her hands. It was horrible. There was blood driping from his body and he was covered in bruises. The girl set him on the ground and said :   
"Sailor Moon, you have to help us.You have to help Seiya". Then seiya fadded away and I woke up."  
  
She looked around to her friends as Rei said:   
  
"Something is wrong, something is very wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yaten looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting in a part of the palace that hadnt been destroyed. Kakyuu was so tired that she fell to sleep short after they arrived there. Taiki was staring into space, tears rolling down his eyes from time to time. Yaten took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was thinking about something and I thought that I should tell you this. But dont think I'm chiken or anything it's just..."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"well what if Shiva comes back? We dont stand a chance against her alone. We need help. And I dont think were gonna find it on Kinmoku."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing but we cabt leave Kinmoku."  
  
"Once Shiva returns, she's gonna destroy everything. There will be no Kinmoku left. You know how hard it is for me to say this but We dont have a chance against her. We need help."  
  
"And your thinking that the earth senshi will help us?"  
  
"Shiva is destroying everything to find those Sacred Starslights whoever they are. She's gonna destroy everything until she finds them. So they might be in trouble too."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
At this time Kakyuu who had been listening to the twos conversation, sat up and said: "we leave for earth. I'm afraid we have bo other way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well end of chapter one. Hey sorry about Fightr .She'll be back of  
course or else how would this be a S/U story? e-mail me and tell me   
what you think. The rest of this fic wont be like this but I kinda   
had to start this with a battle.   
  
chapter two: The sacred stars appear.  
  
my e-mail: sahar991@yahoo.com 


	2. The SacredStars appear

Well here's the second chap. Sorry it took long to update,I'll uptade the fic faster from now on.and thanks for reviews and your help.  
I dont own SailorMoon our the other senshi exept for the Sacred Starlights. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: The Starlights true past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maker and Healer were standing on a cliff in Kinmoku along with there princess. There was a flash of light and they were gone, leaving there planet once again. The planet they had worked so hard for rebiulding it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brown haired senshi stood up from beside the pond that her allie had been sitting at before her. She turned to her allies. The blonde was looking threw a window of there crystal tower with a dreamy look on her face. Her raven haired "sister" was braiding her ponytail in a mirror infront of her.  
  
"StarDancer?StarDefender?"  
  
Her "sisters" looked up at her. They werent really sisters but they were so close that everyone thought they were.  
  
The bruenette(did I spell it right?^^) continued:  
  
"They just teleportet to Earth. It would probably be best if we bring them here. If were going to beat this enemy we need all the power we can get and as you know we are more powerful on our own planet."  
  
The blonde (that from now on is known as StarDancer)spoke up and said:  
  
"I agree, we bring the Starlights and Kakyuu plus the Earth senshi here and fight the enemie on our planet . We can also get help from other senshi such as senshi of the future and Galaxia and..."  
  
The raven haired senshi (wich will fom now on be called StarDefender) cut of her allie and said:  
  
"Then it's up to you to get them here Dancer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The solarsystem senshi were standing in a circle holding hands. They had decided that the best thing they could do was Sailor teleport to Kinmoku to make sure everything was allright there since Taiki, Yaten and Seiya would'nt answer there comunicaters.  
  
The senshi looked at SailorMoon waiting for her to start.  
  
Moon power!  
  
Mercury power!  
  
Mars power!  
  
Jupiter power!  
  
Venus power!  
  
Pluto power!  
  
Saturn power!  
  
Uranus power!  
  
Neptune power!  
  
Sailor teleport!^^'(sorry if this sounds stupid I didnt know what else they should say!)  
  
Moments later they all disappeared in a burst of colours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healer opened her eyes and instead of seeing the juuban high building, she saw flowers. They were surrounded by little white flowers. She heard Kakyuu's worried voice from behind her:  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
A voice said:  
  
"Your on my planet Kakyuu Hime"  
  
Maker:"Who are you?"  
  
All three stood in shock as a tall senshi with a fuku like the Sailor Starlight's appeared about twenty feet away from them. Her long raven coloured hair was in a ponytail like Seiyas but her hight reminded Healer of Pluto. Her eyes were grey.  
  
The senshi walked to Kakyuu and went down on one knee infront of her and said:  
  
"I'm sure that you dont remember me princess. I'm SailorStarDefender one of the three Sacred Starlights. My sister, rather my allie brought you to our planet . We have so much to talk about but first you must trust me so I can take you back to our crystal tower. You guys defenetly need some rest and nursing."  
  
Kakyuu and Maker nodded but Healer frowned and said:  
  
"I dont trust you. I meen, why should I? Just cause your waring a Starlights fuku and your saying your this Starlight? And even if you are a sacred Starlight,then MY allie has been killed because of you! You know what it feels like to have yout allie killed infront of you? No,not infront of you, In your arms!"   
  
Healer didnt continue and burst into tears.Kakyuu put a comforting hand around the shorter Starlight and told her:  
  
"Healer her eyes say that shes telling the truth.I think we can give her a chance, we have nothing else to lose anyway."  
  
Healer kept crying but she nodded. Defender held her hands above her hand and instantly,the small group were surrounded by a red light.then they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor moon opened an eye and looked around. She was sitting in what seemed to be an ocean of little white flowers that she had never before seen in her life. The flowers seemed to go on forever .She looked at the beautiful scene around her. She was sitting on soft soil ,and the soil was warm, and it was moving.....  
  
  
"SHAILOL MUN FDUOHVJCXVHDOUFDS!"  
  
SailorMoon screamed as she realized that she was sitting on something alive.The "something alive" happened to be Jupiter.Every one sweatdroped and SailorMoon scratched the back of her head and said:  
  
"Gomen Jupiter"  
  
Jupiter brushed the dirt from her fuku and then stood up to see what Kinmoku looked like. She looked around herself and said:  
  
"Wow this place is real beautiful!"  
  
Mercury mentioned the thought that everyone were questioning themselves:  
  
"Is this Kinmoku?"  
  
A voice answered:  
  
"No sailors, You are not on Kinmoku. Kinmoku has been completly destroyed by now.  
  
A Senshi with the same hight as Usagi and brown wavy hair held in a ponytail like Taiki's appeared infront of them. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair. The thing that suprised the senshi was the fact that the senshi's fuku was exactly like the Starlights exept for some small changes here and there.  
  
SailorMoon didnt take any notice of Uranuses calls that told her to come back and walked towards the senshi that had just appeared. She stopped near her and said:  
  
(Whisper)"Your the senshi in my dream"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part two!.Keep in mind that this fanfic will be long, and I meen long! Stay with me and I'll try and update twice a week. Bye for now! review plz!  
  
e-mail:sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
chapter three: The senshi's true past 


	3. The return of SailorStarFighter

Well now I lay me down to type chapter three. Thanks to everyone who sent reveiws. I'll bring Sieya back^^ If not in this chap then in the next one.I dont own the characters in my story exept for the SacredStars. Enjoy!  
  
chapter three:{The return of SailorStarfighter}   
e-mail:{sahar991@yahoo.com}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The senshi smiled at SailorMoon and said:  
  
"So glad to see that the princess of the Moon has remembered me. I needed to contact you and somehow tell you that we need the help of the solar system senshi and decided to contact you using your dreams."  
  
SailorMoon listened to the senshi and when she stopped,Sailor Moon frowned and asked:  
  
"Why do you need help? Is anything wrong? And most importantly, is Seiya ok?"  
  
"All your questions will be answered in good time. For now I ask you to come back to our crystal tower. There you can make yourselves at home and me and my sisters will tell you whats goin on."  
  
The senshi stood there staring at the senshi. Neptune blinked a few times and said:  
  
"We dont even know your name dear."  
  
The senshi scratched the back of her head sheepishly and said:  
  
"Oh that! I'm SailorStarProtecter,one of the three SacredStars."  
  
She continued:  
  
"Now that you know my name,I must inform you that we have much to do and very little time so please will you follow me to our tower instead of standing here staring at me?"  
  
Pluto spoke up and said:  
  
"With the princesses permission, I think that we should do as she says"  
  
SailorMoon nodded to this not knowing what else to do.  
  
Protecter joined her hands together and a small yellow ball appeared in her hands. The light suddenly surrounded the senshi and they disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dabcer that had now dehenshined to Kelly, Sat on the edge of her bed that Yaten was sleeping in. She slowly brushed some hair from his face and stared at him.  
  
"He's cute" She announced to the walls of her room and then yawned. She had stayed up almost all night nursing him, changing his bandages and putting wet cloths on his forehead. He kept calling out to Fighter in his dreams.  
  
Kelly yawned again for what seemed to be the tenth time in the past ten mins.   
  
She had had a hard day. After the Starlights and the senshi were at the tower, the SailorScouts were taken to the biggest room in the tower. They deffenetly made themselves at home. The Starlights and Kakyuu had there cuts washed and bandaged and then they were taken to separate rooms but Kelly insisted that Yaten was taken to her room, so the younger Starlight was takin to her room and he fell asleep as soon as his head toched the pillow. Kelly walked in later to fing him asleep.  
  
Kelly yawned a last time before she fell asleep in her sitting position ( must be uncomfertable ) Ten minutes later Yatens eyes fluttered open and he lazily sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting in a room that seemed to be made of glass. A light blue carpet was covering the floor and the bed sheets had the same color as the carpet. The walls were covered with pictures and paintings. Yaten jumped out of bed still not noticing the blonde sleeping there. He walked over to the biggest painting and stared at it with a puzzled expretion. The painting showed about twenty five or so senshi sitting in a field of flowers. The twist to the painting was the fact that Yaten recodnized almost everyone in it exept for a few senshi. He kept staring at the painting as if his eyes had been glued to it but he instantly turned around as he heard sounds from behind him.  
His eyes fell upon the most cutest girl he had ever seen. A few blonde strands of hair fell around her face but the rest was held in ponytail like his own. She had a blue top and black jeans on. Yaten was still staring at her when her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed stretching her hands. She blinked a few times when her fell apon Yaten. Then to Yatens suprise, she flew into his arms and said:  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you Ok!"  
  
Yaten looked at her confused . A bunch of question marks around his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Defender dehenshined to Maria and walked down the hall to Kellys room. Then next thing she knew, she had little stars around her head and Kelly was screaming on the top of her lungs:  
  
"YATENS WAKE! HE'S ALTIGHT! HE'S ALRIGHT AND HE SAID - SDJKDSUCXMNDJCVOUDJNVUA!"  
  
Maria had clasped her hand on the short blondes mouth and said:  
  
"Shhhhhh! You want to get everyone here? (Kelly motioned no with her eyebrows) I thought so, so stop shouting."  
  
She removed her hand from her sisters mouth and then they both turnd around at the sound of there other sisters angry voice:  
  
"What the HELL do you two think your doing?"  
  
They both started to try and prove thereslves inocent but Protecter that had dehenshined to Alicia motioned for them to shut up and said:  
  
"Usagi will be here in a moment and then we have to take out the first stage of our plan. Get Seiya back. Then we'll move to the next stage and hopefully-  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
The three sisters moved to look at Usagi who had just arrived. She smiled and said:  
  
"You guys wanted to see me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Protecter, Defender, Dancer and SailorMoon standed in a small circle in the highest room in the tower. SailorMoon's eyes were still red and puffy from the crying that she had done before. The sisters had a hard time telling her what had happened to Fighter. She fainted first, When she finally got up, She started crying and screaming until they told her that there was a way to bring her back. The SacredStarlights had to join there powers with SailorMoon and then they could bring her back but...doing this one of the four senshi would dye. They all aggreed to do this and now they were ready to start.  
  
they held hands and started to say something under there breath. A bright flash of light filled the room. The light disappeared as soon as it had appeared and there was Fighter, good as new. She looked at three strange senshi that fukus simular to hers on and then her gaze fell apon something in back of them. SailorMoon was lying on the ground and she looked like she was...  
  
Fighter ran to SailorMoon and fell to the ground beside her, holding the smaller girl in her hands. She shook her a few times and called her:  
  
"Odango, Odango?"  
  
SailorMoons eyes opened a bit. She smiled weakly and barely whispered:  
  
"Seiya, I'm so glad your ok. Before I die Seiya, I wanted to tell you that I love you too and..  
  
Breathing was becoming hard for her. She took another breath and said:  
  
"And I realized that since the day that you left Earth....  
  
Then her body went limp. Fighter stared in shock. She didnt even scream. She stood up and held SailorMoon in her hands. Red ribbons surrounded her and Seiya was now standign in her place. He held SailorMoon to his chest and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and cried, fealing like his heart was breaking to thousands of small peices. He closened his face to hers and said:  
  
"I just wish that we could have met sooner."  
  
Then he kissed her. Long and passionet, the way he had always wanted to from the day he met her. From the day he had met her he had just wanted her to say three words. She finally said them ; but what good was that now? Now that she was gone...  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
Seiya's eyes filled with tears. There was her voice...The angelic voice that he had dreamt of everynight since he returned to Kinmoku. The tears that now were rolling down his face were tears of joy, as he picked up SailorMoon and twirled her around in the air before pulling her into another kiss that this time was returned by her.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked at her with loving eyes and said:  
  
"Odango your back!"  
  
"ofcourse I would never leave you"  
  
The three Sacred Starlights stood in the room watching everything that had just happened. Defender motioned for the other two to follow her and she led them out of the room.leaving the happy couple alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow I finally finished it! plz reveiw!!!  
  
Chapter four: {The senshi's true past)  
  
e-mail:{Sahar991@yahoo.com} 


	4. The senshi's true past

Well before I start I would like to say:  
  
1.Sorry that I brought SailorMoon back to life that stupidly but I couldnt think of anything else so I brought her back with Seiya's kiss  
  
2.I'll update faster from now on but dont kill me if I dont  
  
3.I wont be starting another story before I finish this one  
  
I do not own SailorMoon and most of the other characters but the SacredStarlights and some other new characters that will appear in this chapter are mine.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly helped Yaten into the room that the Earth senshi had been staying in. They both sweatdropped as they entered the room:  
  
Seiya was on the ground holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face. Taiki was actually laughing but not like his allie. The rest of the girls were also laughing there heads off. In the middle of the room a very pissed Haruka was standing, her arms were crossed ifront of her chest and she was tapping one of her feet. But the twist in the picture was: HARUKA HAD A DRESS ON!!!!!!  
  
Usagi and Minako had just started to sing:  
  
"Haruka has a dress on! Haruka has a dress on!"   
  
Kelly cleared her throat and asked:  
  
"WHAT is going on here?"  
  
Everyone turned and for the first time their eyes fell upon the two that had just entered. A senshi they didnt know and Yaten. Everyone was silent for a moment. Even Seiya.  
  
It was Minako who broke the silence:  
  
"Yaten? Is that you?"  
  
Yaten's eyes filled with fear as he pounced behind Kelly trying to hide himself wich was ipossible simply because Kelly was slightly shorter than him.   
Minako tushed towards the two . Kelly screamed and then.....  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minako, Yaten and Kelly sat up on the glass floor, all three of them had swirly eyes.  
  
Everyone rushed over to the three to welcome Yaten and say hi to the new senshi.  
  
Haruke who had been watching this from her place in the middle of the room turned to Michiru and asked:  
  
"Michi can I change into pants now?"   
  
Everyone: "NO!"  
  
Haruke wailed and said:  
  
"But when I said "Dare" I didnt think that you guys would be so crule to make me put on a dress!! If I knew I would have said "truth""""""  
  
Seiya started to laugh again but stopped when Haruka held up her fist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Haruka finally changed into pants and everyone settled down into the couches on the side of the room, Maria cleared her throat to get everyones attention and then said:  
  
"Now that you all have your power restored and you've rested, I suggest we get down to work."  
  
Before continuing she looked around the room to see everyone nod in aggrement. She then took a deap breath and continued:  
  
"The first thing you all need to know is your true pasts. What you have been told or shown is not even CLOSE to the truth."  
  
The others simply stared as Kelly stood up and henshined to SailorStarDancer. She clapped her hands together three times before a blue light filled the room. The others felt like they were being pulled and moments later the room that they had been in was empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girls looked around once the light was gone and were suprised once they realized that they were in there Sailor fuku's. They looked around themselves. Everyone but the Starlights recodnized the palace infront of them. They were in the moonkingdome before Beryl's attack.  
Just as the Healer was about to ask where they were the palace doors opened and six people that seemed to be 24 or 25 walked out of the palace. Healer recodnized herself as Yaten and Fighter as Seiya but they had armers on. She also figured that the one that was walking beside "Prince Seiya" hand in hand was "Princess Usagi" .The one walking with Yaten's help and was holding something in her arms was Kelly. There was a tall senshi in a gold armer walking on the other side of Kelly who was no other then Galaxia. The last girl was on the other side of Usagi. She had long wavy raven colored hair. on her forehead was a cresent moon like Usagi but Healer didnt know her.  
  
As they came closer to the senshi they realized that the people there couldnt see or hear them but the senshi could hear them:  
  
Galaxia: "She looks Exactly like princess Kelly but her green eyes are clearly like prince Yatens"  
  
Fighter smirked and Healer pinched her, turning a deep shade of red. Everyone could see that the "thing" that Kell had been carrying was a baby rapped in pink towels. Eternal SailorMoon motioned for them to be quiet(?) so she could hear the rest of the future senshi's conversation.  
  
Prince Yaten: "Jealouse now are we Seiya?"  
  
Prince Sieya jently patted Usagi's stomach and said:  
  
"Na, mine is on the way."  
  
Healer turned to Fighter and laughed but Fighter didnt seem to mind the fact that Usagi was his future wife.  
  
Kelly: "Galaxia you must be her Godmother."  
  
The golden senshi smiled and simply said: "Gladly."  
  
Suddenly there was a load explosion and some of the palace walls collapsed. Kelly held the baby closer to herself and Yaten put a hand around her. The raven haired girl turned around and ran back to the palace. Usagi wanted to run after her but Prince Seiya grabbed her hand stopping her.  
  
Usagi(shouting):LUNA STOP! LUNA COME BACK!!!  
  
Just then a louder explosion shook the ground and the senshi fell to there knees. Yaten looked at his wife with fear in his eyes but Kelly held out the baby showing everyone that it was alright. More walls crashed to the ground as the sky turned black and dark clouds started to cover the sky.  
  
A bloody Prince Taiki ran out of the palace with Princess Mercury in his hands. He stopped running once he reached the others and just as it's started to rain, he set Ami on the ground and said:  
  
"Queen Beryl has attaked. The gaurds are fighting with her generals inside. Seiya, Yaten, you come with me, we must go and protect the moonkingdome. The rest of you stay here. Artimes, Luna and Diana will jome you in a moment along with Queen Serenity. The SolarSystemSenshi have decided to stay inside and fight the enemie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter four!!!!!cliffhanger!!!!Hey M/Y fans sorry but I dislike the couple.  
Review plz!  
  
my e-ail:sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter five: "The picnic" 


	5. The picnic

Chapter five. I'm uploadig fast ne? Oh and to those of you who are wondering what happened to Mamoru, I simply supposed he died in an accident but didnt feal like typing it. Lets all imagine he died from cancerx.x .(can you imagine Mamoru bald?)^^Enjoy!  
  
Chapter five: "The picnic"  
  
my e-mail: sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kelly watched as her husband nodded and took out his sword. Seiya did the same. Just as he turned to go back to what remained of the palace, Kelly's eyes filled with tears as the horrible thought that she might never see Yaten again creeped into her mind. She started to cry and fell to the ground holding her daughter closer to her. Yatrn turned around and rushed to Kelly once he saw her tears.  
  
He sat on the ground beside her and held her face up with one hand and brushed her tears away with the other and told her:  
  
"Dont cry Kell, everything is gonna be fine you'll see."  
  
Kelly handed the baby to Galaxia and cried in Yaten's chest. Her muffled voice came:  
  
"Dont leave me Yaten. What would I do if something happened to you?"  
  
Prince Yaten hugged his wife tightly and said:  
  
"Kelly please stop crying and understand that I have to go protect the moon and everyone on it. Including you and our daughter."   
  
Kelly looked up, her midnight blue eyes meeting Yaten's green ones. She nodded and said:  
  
"Than promise me to be careful."  
  
Yaten helped Kelly stand up and said:  
  
"I promise"  
  
After there short kiss Yaten turned around and rushed towards the palace along with his "brothers" .  
  
The girls waited and finally they saw four figures walk towards them. As they came closer, Usagi let out a happy cry and ran towards them hugging Luna. She was covered in blood. Usagi looked at her and said:  
  
"Luna what happened?"  
  
Luna sighed and said: I went back to get Artemis,Diana and Queen Serenity. On our way out of the palace we ran into some youma. after fighting them we escaped and then we came here-  
  
Luna was cut of as a black energy surrounded the palace and then, it went up in flames.  
Kelly cried out to Yaten before she was hit by an attack that Queen Beryl herself had sent in her direction. Thankfully she had handed the baby to Galaxia previously. Usagi ran towards the palace as tears droped down her face onto her skirt and she kept calling to Seiya and the Solar System Senshi. Beryl turned around and blasted the Moonprincess with another attack.  
  
Just then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments later the senshi opened there eyes to see that they were back to the crystal tower. Everyone was silent mainly because they didnt know what to say.  
  
Defender was the one who spoke up and said:  
  
"When Queen Serenity saw all this she used her imperial silver crystal to save everyone. She knew this would kill her but there was really nothing else she could do. The SolarSystemSenshi were reborn on Earth, The Starlights and Kakyuu Hime were reborn on Kinmoku, Galaxia was reborn on the Sun and me and my sisters were reborn here on Secret Star. The reason that it is called " SecretStar" is that nobody in the universe knows exactly where it is. That is why Shiva ((The Inner and Outer senshi get ? marks around there heads)) hasnt been able to find us. But by bringing you guys here, it is now possible for her to find us."  
  
Kakyuu nodded and said: "So Shiva might arrive here any minute. Am I right?"  
  
Dancer said: "No. It has been about 24 hours since we brought you guys here and it will take atLEAST three days for Shiva to find us. Tht meens we have two days before she finds us."  
  
SailorMoon said: "Wait on a sec. Who the hell is Shiva?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(lots of thankies to my best friend who wrote this part)  
  
Usagi and Kelly walked back to there friends that were sitting under a cherrie tree with baskets filled with the same white flowers that the senshi had seen when they first arrived.  
  
Earlier in the tower Usagi suggested that the best thing to do on such a day was to go on a picnic and everyone aggreed.  
  
As they sat down beside there friends, Alicia opened the basket full of goodies that she and Makoto had made earlier. Everypne sweat dropped as Usagi instanly ate what must have been half of the sandwiches and invited everyone else to do the same. Seiya laughed and said:  
  
"Hey Odango theres no rush, so you can eat a little slower ya know"  
  
Usagi blushed but kept on eating. After a while everyone was saticfied. Yaten who seemed like he was gonna explode or something turned to Kelly to say something and what finally came out of his mouth was :  
  
"Wannagoforawalk?"  
  
Kelly looked at him with a puzzled expretion. Yaten took a deep breath and said:   
  
"Wanna go for a short walk?"(Ever read HarryPotter?^^)  
  
Kelly giggled and stood up and they both walked away from the others.  
Minako's eyes followed the two but after a while she stood up as well and said:  
  
"Hey guys I think I'll go for a little walk as well."  
She quickly turned around so nobody could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
As she walked away she started to cry and didnt even try to stop her tears from falling. She sat under another cherrie blossom tree and hugged her knees, her tears now falling on her jeans.  
  
She was jealouse and she knew that. She liked Yaten so much and she thought that now that they were together she could somehow get him to like her too. It hadnt even been two hours since she first saw him that she figured his future wife is Kelly. It hurt her so much. It was worse than a thousand slaps across her face. She was heartbroken and there was nothing more to it.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears as she saw someone aproach her. It was Kelly. She smiled as the short girl stood beside her and asked:  
  
"Do you mind if I have a seat beside you?"  
  
"ofcourse not"  
  
Kelly sat beside Minako and looked at her with a questioning look on her face but she didnt ask anything either because she didnt notice or maybe because she didnt want to mention that Minako had been crying.  
The only thing she said was:  
  
"This place is real beatiful isnt it? I would hate to see it get destryed by our enemie."  
  
Minako didnt say anything. Kelly was the person that Minako hated more than others in her life at the moment and of all people she had decided to come talk to Minako.  
  
Minako looked at her and asked:  
  
"I thought you went for a walk with Yaten."  
  
Kelly looked into space and said:  
  
"Oh Yaten felt kinda sick so we went back to the others and I came to look for you ralizing that you werent there."  
  
Minako nodded and decicded to ask Kelly the question that was really bothering her:  
  
"Do you love Yaten?"  
  
Kelly stoped staring into space and turned her face to look at Minako and said:   
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Kelly blushed a bit and said:  
  
"Well if you want the truth, I really dont know but I that I do."  
  
Minako bit her lip and pushed her fingernails in the palm of her hand to stop her tears from coming but they did anyway. Kelly looked at her and said :  
  
"Minako is there anything wrong? Is there something I can do to help you?"  
  
Minako suddenly became angry. Her tears turned into tears of anger as she slaped kelly across the face and shouted:  
  
"OFCOURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG AND YA YOU CAN HELP ME. GET OUT OF MY LIFE. NO, GET OUT OF YATENS LIFE. EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU THREE SHOWED UP. IF IT WASNT FOR YOU, YATEN WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEALS LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE AND THAT SOMEONE NOT LOVE YOU BACK? DO YOU? YOU LIKE HIM? WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION I LOVE YATEN."  
  
Minako covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Kelly stood up abd walked away from the blonde leaving her to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well end of chapter five! Hope you liked it. Dont forget to review!  
  
Chapter six: ?????????I dont know what it will exactly be.  
  
my e-mail:Sahar991@yahoo.com 


	6. Old friends

Chapter six! I really didnt know how to write this chap. I had to make new characters and bring them into the story in a way so that it wouldnt sound strange. But I did it anyway. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own SailorMoon but new characters in this chapter and the SacredStarlights are mine.  
  
My email: sahar991@yahoo.com   
  
Chapter six: "old friends"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As kelly walked back to the others, she felt a thousand questions build up inside her head. So Minako liked Yaten. But what did that have to do with her? It was as if she had made Yaten like her. Was it? Had she done that by showing Yaten his true past?   
  
Minako's slap still stung her cheek. How dare Minako slap her anyway? "She had no right!"  
  
Kelly anounced the last sentence aloud and continued to walk to her friends. Once she reached them Yaten moved over to make space for her beside him. Kelly walked towards him and sat down beside him .  
  
When Minako finally walked back, she took one look at the teo and instantly sat across from them beside Makoto.   
  
They had just started to pick up there stuff so they could go back, when it started to rain. They ran the rest of the way but still they were soaking wet once they reached the crystal tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was sitting down beside the fireplace trying to warm herself up. She heared footsteps behind her and moments later Seiya sat down beside her on the carpet.  
  
Neither said anything for a while. Seiya was looking at Usagi and she was staring at the flames of fire.  
  
Seiya broke the silence and said:  
  
"You know what Odango? For the first time in my life I'm actually looking forward to my future."  
  
Usagi smiled and said:  
  
"I guess I am too."  
  
Seiya continued to loook at her and asked:  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"Yes but, the thing that really bothers me is Chibi-Usa, I dont know what will happen to her now and this really worries me more than anything else."  
  
Seiya fell silent for a minute before asking:  
  
"Usagi do you really love me? From the bottom of your heart?  
  
Usagi closened her face to Seiyas and whispered:  
  
"I do and I always wll, to the last breath."  
  
Then she pushed her lips to Seiya's as they kissed. Seiya placed his hands around Usagi's waist pulling her closer to himself.  
  
Just then someone leared her throat and they both turned to see Haruke standing in the doorway.  
Seiya expected Haruke to knock him unconcios but to both his and Usagi's suprise, Haruke slowly smiled and said:  
  
"Some people have just arrived that I'm sure both of you would love to see."  
  
Usagi nodded and walked out of the room leaving Haruka and Seiya alone in there. Haruke turned to leave but turned around when Seiya called her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Haruka are you OK?  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"I thought for sure that youd kill me for kissing Odango."  
  
Haruka smiled and said:  
  
"That I would do if I didnt know my princesses true past. The first time we met your actions were getting in the way of destiny and you shoukd never mess with destiny. But now things are different. My job as a SailorScout is to always protect my king and queen wich are now you and Usagi."  
  
Haruka winced and continued:  
  
"So now your free to be with your Odango however much you want."  
  
With that she spun around and left the room.  
  
Seiya flashed his killer smile and then ran out after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Seiya entered the room that the others were in, what he saw was Kelly sitting beside golden senshi SailorGalaxia, With Yaten on her other side.  
  
Some other senshi he didnt know were sitting on Galaxia's other side and the rest of the senshi were sitting in other couches around the room.  
  
Seiya choaked for air as one of the senshi he didnt know flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. When she finally let go, Seiya looked at her. She was slightly shorter then himself and her raven hair was held up in two Odango's but they werent round like Usagi's, more like bunny ears. Her blue eyes reminded Seiya of Usagi. On her forehead was a Cresent moon that held a star inside itself.  
  
Seiya was still looking at her when Usagi stoos up and walked over to them. She put a hand around the senshi and said:   
  
"Seiya remember I said I'm worried about Chibi-Usa? Well I'm not anymore."  
  
She stopped for what she had just said to sink in for Seiya. He looked at the senshi again and said"  
  
"Chibi Usa?"  
  
The senshi smiled and said:  
  
"Thats right,I came here to the past to help you guys fight the enemy, DADDY!"  
  
Seiya looked from Chibi Usa to Usagi and then back to Chini Usa and . Everyone laughed and the other senshi stood up to introduce themselves.  
  
Galaxia walked forward and said:  
  
"I'm sure that everyone here remembers me, Galaxia."  
  
A senshi in something simuler to Galaxia's armer stepped out from behind her. Her long blonde hair was braided down her back. On her forehead was a small circle with a smaller heart inside it. She smiled and said:  
  
"I'm pretty soldier SailorSun. Glad to be here."  
  
A third senshi walked to Seiya and said:  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Seiya-chan. I'm SailorStar, future daughter of Kelly and Yaten."  
  
Seiya instantly realized that as Galaxia had said when they were seeing there true pasts, SailorStar had Kelly's look but her green eyes were exactly like Yatens. Her blonde hair was helled up in two heart shaped odangos (chibi chibi?) She had on a SailorStarlgihts fuku with changes here and there.  
  
The last senshi that had light blue hair and a light blue fuku like the Solarsystem senshi's fuku, brushed her hair from her face with a gloved hand and Seiya saw here ice blue eyes. She also smiled and anounced:  
  
"I'm Sailor Chibi mercury, future daughter of Ami and Taiki."  
  
Seiya stood were Chibi Usa had first hugged him and after a second he said:  
  
"Um can you all say who you are again? There are kinda too many of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally end of chapter six. I thought it would never end.   
Reveiw please!  
  
Chapter seven: "First battle" 


	7. First battle

Chapter seven. Arent I updating fast? Hey I wanted to say something before starting this story. I'v got some rather annoying messeges in my e-mail and my yahoo messeneger saying that people dont like Seiya and Usagi as a couple or they like Yaten and Minako. Let me make it very clear that I HATE Mamoru (well not hate but he's so..so...Mamoru!) and I dont believe that Minako and Yaten would make a good couple. Dont read this if you dont like it. There are plenty of U/M and Y/M fics out there. Please dont annoy me saying these kind of things cause it wont change this fic or any other fic I'm gonna write in the future. Oh and the other day I realized that my fic is a little rushed. Sorry about that, I'll try to fix that in the future. Enjoy the story!  
  
My e-mail: Sahar991@yahoo.com  
Chapter seven: "First battle"  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON  
  
**************  
Galaxia---Sarah  
  
SailorSun---Stephanie  
  
Sailor Chibi Mercury---Mandy  
  
Sailor Star---Kate  
  
**************  
  
Sarah yawned as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.   
  
Everyone stayed up late last night mostly just talking and clowning around. Kakyuu had expected for Galaxia or the SacredStarlights themselves to know why Galacia was after them, but to her suprise neither knew. It must have been 3 o'clock when everyone fell to sleep.  
  
Sarah knocked to make sure that nobody was in the bathroom. She opened the door when she heard no answer. She entered the bathroom and instantly her eyes fell apon Kelly. She looked like she had fell asleep and collapsed to the ground while brushing her teath cause the toothbrush was still in the corner of her mouth. Sarah laughed and bent down next to Kelly shaking her. Kelly mumbled something about "choclate youmas that she could eat" and continued her sleep. When Sarah finally got her up, she finished brushing her teeth with a cross look and walked downstairs to help Makoto get breakfast ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was the last one that came down in her bunny pajamas for breakfast. Everyone sweatdropped when she entered the room and sat down on an empty chair beside Seiya. Yaten had started his day with a look of hatred on his face. Partly because Taiki had messed up his beauty sleep and partly because Seiya had used up all the hot water.  
  
Kelly and Michiru were talking about something with very happy looks on there faces. After everyone had finished there breakfast, Michiru happely annouced:  
  
"Hey everyone, Me and Kelly have decided that we should go to the shopping center today. Anyone wanna come with us?"  
  
Usagi: "Alright! I'll come for sure! I meen theres a whole lot of things that I want to buy!  
  
The other people around the table agreed accept for yaten that mumbled something about girls and shopping but annouced that he'll be coming too when Kelly flashed him a disappointed look.  
  
Two hours later, they forced Taiki and Ami who wanted to go to the library into a car and then they sped of towards the shopping center.  
  
Once they arrived there, they separated into five groups of four and headed in different directions.  
  
Usagi, Seiya, Kelly and Yaten in one group, Taiki, Ami ,Kakyuu and Sarah in the second group, Rei, Makoto, Minako plus Alicia and Maria in the third group , Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna in the fourth and Mandy, Kate, Stephanie and Chibi Usa in the last group.( I got dizzy myself writing this part^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michiru was held up a white dress with pink flowers for Haruka to see. Haruka sweatdropped and said:  
  
"Since when do I where dresses Michi?"  
  
"Well the other day that you wore that dress, I think you looked adorable in it and I really dont think it's proper to always wear pants here and there for a lady and..."  
  
"Michiru let it drop."  
  
Setsuna said that before Hotaru took hold of her hand and pulled her to the candy shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lets see how the others are doing, shall we?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi paid for the top she had just bought and the group walked out. Kelly's eyes fell apon an ice cream shop and said:  
  
"Hey everyone, lets go have some ice cream, my treat!"  
  
Usagi smiled happily and said: "Ya come on Seiya hurry."  
  
With that she took Seiya's hand and pulled him after herself. Yaten and Kelly laughed before they rushed toward's the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami and Taiki were looking threw some books. They had already picked out about fifteen fat books but still wanted more. Kakyuu yawned and Sarah did the same. Being with Ami and Taiki ment less fun and laughter and more study. Sarah looked at her watch and then walked towards the doors of the store. She motioned for Kakyuu to follow her. Kakyuu walked towards her and whispered:  
  
"Shouldnt we tell them were leaving?"  
  
Sarah answered:  
  
"Na, they wont even notice were gone."  
  
"with that the two walked out of the store"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Usa, Mandy, Kate and Stephanie were sitting in a coffee shop and they were all pretending that they didnt even know that their table was across from the table of some boys but ofcourse everyone of them knew...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last group of girls were wandering around not really knowing what to do. When they saw Sarah, Kakyuu, Setsuna and Hotaru walk out of the candy shop. They walked to the main entrence where the others were suppose to meet them.  
  
Minako looked at her watch and said:  
  
"they should be here any minute since it's 6. They were suppose to be hour half an hour ago."  
  
Minako was right. In the next few minutes everyone else showed up and they all walked back to the cars in order to return home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya and Yaten were singing one of there songs and Usagi, Kelly and Alicia were slolwy dozing of to sleep. None of them knew that someone was waiting for them when they got to the tower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiya motioned for Yaten to stop singing and pointed to the backseat. The three girls in the backseat had dozed of to sleep.  
  
Yaten decided to get some sleep himself when suddenly the last person Yaten wanted to see in his life appeared infront of the car and blasted it.  
  
Seiya tried to control the car wich was indeed ipossible. The girls in the backseat had woken up. The car spun around a few times before finally crashing into a tree. Shiva Made a force feild around the other girls that had just jumped out of the other cars and then sent some of her ice fire towards the already crashed up car for a second time.  
  
She knew that what she wanted was in the car. She wanted the SacredStarlights starseeds and she was going to get them.  
  
Kelly cried in pain as the window beside her shattered into a thousand peices and poured over her head and cut her face. Watm blood poured over her face. Yaten Kicked at his door and finally got it open. Seiya also opened his door and once he stepped out, he transformed to Fighter. Shiva was simply standing there, not even sending attacks towrds the group . She thought to herseld: "They cant beet me, as senshi or not."   
  
Yaten opened Kelly's door and picked her up from inside the car. He carried her to the side of the road, helplessly trying to get the blood the blood to stop running out of her cuts. Kelly slowly stood up and motioned for Yaten to stand back and a winged microphone like the ones that the Starlights henshined with appeared on the side of her face. Yaten nodded and Also yelled out his transformation:  
  
"Dancer Star power, make up!"  
  
"Healer Star power, make up!"  
  
There transformation ended and they ran to help there friends to fight there enemy. SailorStarProtecter was sending various attacks at Shiva but none of them were hitting her. Protecter stood back and said:  
  
"I dont get it, were suppose to be the strongest senshi in the universe."  
  
Shiva laughed and said:  
  
"After me Sailorfool."  
  
She sent an attack at Protecter. Protecter dodged it but looked back in terror when she heard Healers scream.  
  
Healer had been helping Dancer who couldnt see cause of the blood that had covered her face and didnt see that attack come towards her once Protecter dodged it. Ofcourse, the attack hit her.  
  
Healer screamed when the attack hit her. It felt like the attack had turned into a thousand needels and they had pushed there way through her skin all at once. Healer fell to the ground and didnt even look up to see the other attack that Shiva sent towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part seven!!!!!Hope you liked it. I know this part is real rushed and kinda sounds stupid but hey, the story gets good from here!  
  
PLZ REVEIW!!!!!!!  
  
chapter eight: "End of the happy days" 


	8. End of the happy days

Chap eight. Please reveiw and tell me what you think and special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapters. Enjoy!  
  
my e-mail:sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
chapter eight: "End of the happy days"  
  
Galaxia---Sarah  
  
SailorStar---Kate  
  
SailorChibiMercury--- Mandy  
  
Sailor Sun---Stephanie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healer screamed from the bottom of her throat as more attacks blasted her.   
  
Dancer kept calling out to Healer and wiped the blood from her face to get better vision. Her hand flew to her mouth as she finally wiped the blood and saw Healer on the side of the road. She ws unconcios. Dancer ran to Healer and fell down beside her. She hugged the silver haired senshi and pleaded her to wake up. She was about to shake Healer when warm liqiud covered her hand. Dancer looked at her hand and then the back of Healers head. Blood was pouring out. Dancer cried not knowing what else to do.   
  
She was still holding Healer when Fighter screamed as a blast hit her, causing her to fly into a tree. Dancer could only watch. She couldnt leave Healer. She suddenly screamed as a blast hit her in the back, causing her to fly into another tree. She standed up leaning against the tree. Shiva laughed and sent more attacks in her direction. Dancer started to jump but she didnt have the strength. She screamed as the attacks hit her one after another, maikng her fall back to the ground unconcios. Shiva snapped her fingers and instantly a woman that had a long red dress appeared. Her long hair seemed to be on fire near the bottom and her wings seemed to be on fire as well. She jumped infront of Protecter and SailorMoon and said:  
  
"I'm Firefairy, very nice to finally meet you scouts"  
  
With that she flew upwards in the sky and after a second she disappeared. SailorMoon looked around trying to find her and asked:  
  
"Where did she go?"   
  
Protecter pointed at something behind SailorMoon and shouted:  
  
"SailorMoon behind you!"  
  
SailorMoon turned around just as firebolts flew towards her, She screamed in horror but just as they were about to hit her, Protecter grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. But they both stared in terror as the firebolts turned and rushed back towards them both...  
  
(Now lets see how Shiva is doing)  
  
Shiva walked towards Dancer. She was going to take her starseed first then proceed to take the other two. The rest of the senshi werent important to her, after she had the starseeds of the SacredStars, she'd be powerful inough to kill them with the point of a finger.   
  
She turned Dancer around with one foot and then held her staff a few inches from where Dancers heart was. Before sending the last attack, Shiva took a moment to look at Dancer. Suddenly the staff fell from her hand as she fell to the ground next to Dancer.  
  
**************  
  
A small blonde haired girl that seemed to be four years old picked up a scissor and held it up for the smaller girl that sat apon a chair could see it and said:  
  
"See Shannon, I'll cut your hair for you with these scissors and then you'll look like someone else."  
  
With that she took some of the smaller girls hair and cut it. Slowly Blue hair covered the floor.  
  
Suddenly A tall Golden haired senshi entered the room and quickly ran and picked up the blonde. She scolded her and said:  
  
"Kelly see what you've done to your friend! She's almost bald!"  
  
Kelly cried and said:  
  
"Sorry Galaxia mama, I promise not to do it again."  
  
**************  
  
Shiva opened her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her gaze fell apon Dancer once again. She put one hand on Dancers right cheek and said:  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
Suddenly Shiva screamed as she was hit by an attack. She wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth and looked up to see a bloddy Healer holding her star yell out towards her.  
  
Healer wiped away some blood from her face and said:  
  
"Shiva leave her alone our I'll kill you right here and right now."  
  
But to Healers suprise Shiva didnt attack ot anything. Instead, she disappeared in a nacl portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter eight!  
I know it was short. Sorry bought that. PLZ REVIEW!  
  
chapter nine: "The Inner senshi's battle"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. The Inner senshi's battle

chapter nine finally up! Sorry for the delay in updating. The other day I was reading the reveiws and realized that someone had asked how the Starlights can have kids since there really girls. Be patient, I will answer that question in my story later on. oK? oK.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter nine: The Inner senshi's battle.  
  
e-mail me at: sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten wandered out of the tower to a grass field. Everywhere was quiet. Thats just what he needed. Peace. The last few hours everyone was around him, wanting to help him bandage his scars and bruises or put a wet cloth on his forehead. He had always hated to be the center of attention but Seiya loved it. SailorMoon and StarProtecter had been hit by some fireballs and were badly ingured as well.  
  
Yaten sat in the middle of a grass field and looked at the stary sky above. It was actually a very beautiful scene. He turned around alarmed when he heard footsteps. He sighed in relief when he recodnized Kelly. She returned his smile and then sat down next to him.  
  
Kelly looked up at the sky and said:  
  
"One of my fav things to do is just sit and look at the stars. Maybe it's just cause there so beautiful."  
  
"You meen like you?"  
  
Yaten blushed himself for saying this and thanked God it was dark so Kelly couldnt see his red face.  
  
Kelly giggled and said:  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was a moment of silence before...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yatens scream filled the sky as Seiya poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head.  
  
Yaten stopped screaming and then charged towards Seiya. Seiya stopped laughing as fear filled his eyes. He stood up and ran away, Yaten right behind him shouting:  
  
"You little, your gonna be sorry for that."  
  
Seiya continued to run as he shouted back:  
  
"Ya and what are you gonna do about it squirt?"  
  
Kelly laughed from her spot on the ground as the two "brothers" chased eachother around the field. Yaten finally catched up with Seiya and tackled him to the ground. Kelly watched with a few ??? marks around her head as everything went quiet for a second. Suddenly Yatens scream came:  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GET AWAY FROM ME!"   
  
Yaten started to run and Seiya started to chase him around this time.   
Seiya was topless and his T-hirt was hanging from his hand that was stretched out towards Yaten.  
  
Seiya laughed and shouted:   
  
"C'mon Yaten, sweat doesnt smell that bad, does it?"  
  
Yaten yelled back:  
  
"Your right, it doesnt smell that bad, it smells worse!"  
  
Finally they got tired and returned to where Kelly was sitting, still laughing at the silly two. Seiya put his t-shirt back on and turned to walk away. He turned back one more time and said:  
  
"By the way Yaten, with all that wet hair of yours scattered around your face, you remind me of a shaggy dog!"  
  
With that he sped of towards the tower.   
  
Yaten made a face but then lay down in the grass and continued to look at the stars, brushing away some wet strands of hair from his face with a bandaged hand.  
  
Kelly crawled towards him and sat down next him in the grass. She stared at Yatens face as if she had never seen him before. Yaten looked at her uneasy but didnt say anything. She continued to look at him for about 2 minutes when Yaten finally spat out:  
  
"Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
Kelly stopped looking at him and locked her eyes on the sky and said:  
  
"No, but I realized something."  
  
Yaten sat up on one arm and said:  
  
"What?"  
  
A smile spread across Kelly's lips as she said:  
  
"Seiya IS right, you like a shaggy dog with wet hair."  
  
She cracked up after saying that and Yaten got fustraided. He pounced on Kelly,tackeling her to the ground. They messed around in the grass. In this short period Kelly figured the fact that Yaten was VERY tickelesh. She tickled him to death until Yaten finally managed to get on top. He held both of Kelly's hands down with his own and announced:  
  
"I win."  
  
Kelly laughed and said:  
  
"Okay, Okay, you win. Now lets get back to the tower, I'm freazing."  
  
Yaten smiled at her but didnt move. Kelly smiled back and right there and right then, they put up a staring contest. They were like that for 5 mins when Yaten finally closened his face to Kelly's. Kelly closed her eyes for the kiss. Kelly could feal Yatens breath on her face when suddenly screams filled the night sky. They both jumped up at the sound and worry filled both there faces.  
  
Kelly wispered: "Shiva...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya ran threw a set of doors that led outside. He was holding Usagi in his hands and Kakyuu, Mandy, Stephanie, Kate and Chibi Usa were running nehind him. He set Usagi on the ground and took one of her hands, pulling her along with himself. He lead them into what look liked an old house. Moments later, Taiki,Maria and Alicia joined them.  
  
Maria looked at Kakyuu with a worried look and said:  
  
"Princess , what if she finds Kelly? She's the one in danger."  
  
Kakyuu looked at Maria. Her eyes were full of fear as she answered back with a low voice:  
  
"Lets hope FireFairy doesnt find her"   
  
Seiya let go of Usagi's hand and motioned for Taiki to come with him. He turned to leave the house and said:  
  
"We'll go back and help the others."  
  
Usagi held out her transformation pen and said:  
  
"We will help."  
  
Seiya shook his head in a "NO" signal and said:  
  
"No, you stay here and help the others incase FireFairy attacks."  
  
Usagi nodded and Seiya and Taiki turned around and ran back towards the tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter dodged an attack and sent one of her own towards FireFairy. She dodged it easily and sent another attack , this time towards Mercury. The attack missed her by a few centimeters and hit a glass wall, making it crack . Mars sent an attack towards FireFairy. She dodged the attack and laughed before saying:  
  
"You are no match for me, you weaklings."  
  
Jupiter grinted her teeth and turned towards Mars and asked:  
  
"Where the hell is venus? We need her."  
  
"I dont know, I havent seen her."  
  
Just then a firebolt hit Mars in the stomache, sending her flying into the wall that had previously been cracked by an attack. Mars hit the wall with a loud thud. The other senshi watched in horror as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces and poured onto Mars. She screamed as the glass cut threw her skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako walked away from her window . She had just seen Yaten and Kelly since the window of her rooom had a complete view to the grass field. She plopped onto her bed and started to cry and ignored the screams coming from downstairs. Jealousy and hatred filled her once again. She tried to push them away, but they just kept coming back to her. She brushed away the tears but new ones filled her eyes.  
  
She rolled to the side of her bed and stood up. If Yaten liked Kelly that much, then there was nothing she could do about it, she would have to get over him. After all, she had even seen his daughter.  
  
She walked out of her room and to the bathroom to wash her face. She hadnt even gone half the way to the bathroom when she heard Jupiters scream. Quickly she pulled out her transformation pen and henshined.  
  
Once her transformation was over, she ran downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the living room. One of the walls had shattered showing the next room. A bloody SailorMars was unconciuos bellow the broken glass. SailorJupiter was also laying beside a wall motionless. Mercury was sitting in a corner, breathing heavily .   
  
Venus rushed towards her and held her in hug, rocking her back and forth. Mercury's eyes slowly opened. She suddenly pushed Venus away and asked:  
  
"Where's FireFairy? Where did she go? Is everyone alright?"  
  
Venus managed a smile and answered:  
  
"FireFairys gone Ami, dont think about it anymore. But tell me what happened?"  
  
Tears formed in Mercury's eyes as she said:  
  
"Oh Minako it was horrible. We were watching a movie when suddednly she appeared out of nowhere and blasted us. She was so strong that we couldnt even fight her alone. Where were you?"  
  
Venus let her eyes fall to the ground as she said:  
  
"Oh Ami I'm so sorry, I...., where were the outers?  
  
"The four od them went out, I dont know where."  
  
Just then Kelly and Yaten ran into the room. Kelly gasped at the look of the room and the scouts and Yaten quickly turned to Mercury and Venus and asked:  
  
"Where are the others?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva sat in her throne room looking at the whole seen in a mirror. She turned away and sat on a chair, deap in thought. She looked up at the sound of FireFairy:  
  
"I carried out your orders my queen. Though I still dont understand why you just dont kill the SacredStars and take there starseeds...I meen why bother with these other weeklings"  
  
Shiva stood up and said:  
  
"Be patient, all in good time."  
  
FireFairy nooded and then bowed and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chepter nine. Hope you liked it.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!  
  
chapter ten: hell I dont know yet.^^ 


	10. The death of Kakyuu Hime

Hey again. I am sorry that this story is starting to sound pretty dumb.   
I'm thinking about starting another one in the meantime I have to finish this one up.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story for me especially to vwjustme and Natsumi that have been following my stupid rushed story all this time, and to Usagi Kou . If it wasnt for your reviews I would have left this story at the first chapter.   
  
My friends say that this story is anything but humor. Ya thats true, it seems I lose my sense of humor as I type. But anyways...Oh and one of my friends asked me why I never type any of the attacks...(like Mars flame snipper) simply cause I'm lazy and I dont feel like it. Hey what did you guys do the first time you heard Maker's attack?(Star gentle Uterus) I was laughing my ass off...I meen what is THAT suppose to meen?  
  
Another thing my friends pointed out is the fact that I have a lot of spelling mistakes. Sorry for that..but I dont see reason why thats important since people understand what I'm trying to say...right?  
  
Anjoy this chap!  
  
Chapter ten: "The death of Kakyuu Hime"  
  
~~~~~~~(My friend wrote this part for me,may God bless her)~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Everyone has returned to the tower and all are alright exept for Makoto, Ami and Rei.)   
  
Usagi wandered around the tower, going into rooms and coming out of them, not knowing what to do. She decided to go to talk to Seiya since she hadnt seen him for a few hours. She ran down tha hall and stopped at the door of his room. She knocked and opened the door an inch. Not getting an answer, she opened the door some more and finally swung it open. No Seiya. Usagi looked at the room and sighed. It looked like an earthquak had shook everything out of place first, then a tornado had really messed things up, last but not least a storm had took place inside the room. Usagi walked into the room and decided to somehow clean it up a little, having nothing else to do. She picked up a T-shirt and quickly held it away from herself when the smell of sweat filled her nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva chained her hands and put her head on them, deap in thought.   
  
The image she had seen the other day...  
  
****flashback**********  
  
A small blonde haired girl that seemed to be four years old picked up a scissor and held it up for the smaller girl that sat apon a chair could see it and said:  
  
"See Shannon, I'll cut your hair for you with these scissors and then you'll look like someone else."  
  
With that she took some of the smaller girls hair and cut it. Slowly Blue hair covered the floor.  
  
Suddenly A tall Golden haired senshi entered the room and quickly ran and picked up the blonde. She scolded her and said:  
  
"Kelly see what you've done to your friend! She's almost bald!"  
  
Kelly cried and said:  
  
"Sorry Galaxia mama, I promise not to do it again."  
  
****end of fb**********   
  
The thought hadnt left her since she left Dancer.   
  
"I dont want to kill her." Announced an angry Shiva to the dark room thats only source of light was the light of some candles.   
  
Shiva's POV:  
  
Why does it have to be her? Out of all people, Why does it have to be her? And if she has one of the crystal starseeds, does that meen that the other two belong to...Why the hell is everything so confusing?   
  
~~~~~OK, my writing~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva pushed back her hair from her face and took a few deap breaths. She finally closed her eyes and clapped a few times. instantly, three figures appeared infront of her. One was FireFairy, the other was exactly like her, only the color of her wings, her clothes and her hair was blue. The last girl had yellow wings and goldhair. Her clothes were also yellow. They bowed infront of Shiva and said:  
  
"You wanted to see us, my queen"?  
  
"Yes WaterFairy. I have some orders that you shall carry out."  
  
"And what are they queen?"  
  
"I want the Sacred Starlights. Alive. I also want the Starlights and Sailor Moon. If you can, Bring Sailor Galaxia and SailorSun to me alive. If not, kill them as well."  
  
"What shall we do with the others?"  
  
"Kill them, they are not important to me LightFairy"  
  
They nodded and disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako pulled the covers over Makoto since she had just fallen asleep. She had been heart badly. Minako was ashamed of herself, if she hadnt been so deap into her love life, she could have helped the Inners fight FireFairy.  
  
She walked to the window and looked outside. It was a rainyday and grey clouds covered the sky. Her eyes fell apon Haruka and Michiru wich were sharing an umbrella. They always seemed so happy, so together. Minako was the goddess of love, so why couldnt she have a love like that?  
  
She turned away from the window and decided to go check on Ray since Taiki was nursing Ami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed at the sound of Seiya and Yaten arguing as usuall. Seiya said he didnt eat Yatens share of rice but Yaten insisted that he had.  
Usagi rolled her eyes and decided to pur an end to the fight. She walked between the two wich were standing a few feet from eachoter, yelling there heads off. She put a finger on Seiyas lips quieting him and turned to Yaten saying:  
  
"I'm sorry Yaten, I was very hungry and ate more than my share. I'm very sorry."  
  
Seiya frowned and said:  
  
"Thats not true."  
  
Usagi shot Seiya a warning look and quieted him. Yaten shrugged and walked to the kitchen to find something for eating.  
  
Seiya held Usagi in a hug and said:  
  
"You messed up a fight I was winning."  
  
"Ya and what are gonna do about it?"  
  
"You'll see what I can do about it!"(AN: NO hentai ppl)  
  
"AW so sorry that I have to interrupt in your romantic talks but you to will have to come with me."  
  
WaterFairy laughed as Seiya jumped infront of Usagi protectivly and asked:  
  
"How many of you are there anyway?"  
  
WaterFairy didnt answer instead she said:  
  
"I dont have time to answer your stupid questions, now will you come with me or should I MAKE you come?"  
  
Seiya took a minute to decide what to do. If they fought here, WaterFairy would win for sure. They needed more help. He suddenly grabbed one of Usagi's hand and said:  
  
"Usagi run."  
  
With that, they were both off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
LightFairy dodged an attack sent towards her from SailorStar and sent more attacks towrds her, SailorChibiMercury, Kakyuu and the outers. SailorChibiMercury cried in pain as the attack hit her. She fell to the ground and held her ingured right hand with her left.   
  
Moments later Seiya and Usagi ran into the room followed by a very pissed of WaterFairy.   
  
Water Fairy flew towards her twin.   
SailorStarDancer ran towards her daughter with a worried look on her face. She sat on the ground next to her and removed her left hand from her right in order to see the cut. Blood was pouring down SailorStars hand and glove. Dancer opened the bandage around her own hand and covered Stars cut with it. Healer also joined them.   
  
Sailor sun was busy sending attacks towards FireFairy. FireFairy's eyes were full of fear. It was obvious that SailorSun was more powerfull than her.  
  
WaterFairy sent some attacks towards the outers and said:  
  
"Light you get them, I'll take care of the others."  
  
LightFairy wasabout to answer when she was hit by an attack sent towards her from a happy Fighter.   
  
LightFairy wipped some blood from her face as she looked at Fighter with hatred. She suddenly held her hands above her head and a very bright light filled inbetween her hands and lightened the whole room.  
Fighter took a few steps backward and hit the wall behind her.  
  
LightFairy laughed and said:  
  
"You will regret what you just did."  
  
With that she sent the attack in a scared Fighters direction. Fighter shot her eyes for the attack when two screams filled the room. Fighter opened her eyes when the attack didnt hit her and saw a hardly breathing Kakyuu on the ground infront of herself.  
  
WaterFairy grabbed one of LightFairys hands and said:  
  
"Fire has been killed. We must go back for now."  
  
Lightfairy disagreed and said:  
  
"If we go back empty handed, Shiva will Kill us."  
  
Then she looked around the room and her eyes fell upon Galaxia helping a beatin up SailorSun. She snapped her fingers and Light surrounded them. She snapped her fingers again and they disappeared. In a second, She and WaterFairy went into a dark portal also.  
  
Fighter had quickly crawled towards her princess the minute her eyes fell apon her. Moments later the other Starlights were by her side.  
  
Seiya shook Kakyuu gently and whispered:  
  
"Please princess, dont do this again. I beg you, wake up."  
  
Kakyuu coughed up some blood and a shaky smile spread across her face as she barely whispered:  
  
"My Starlights, protect the SacredStarlights for Shiva must not get there StarSeeds. And know that I have faith in all of you."  
  
Healer didnt even bother to wipe her tears as she held the princesses head in her lap and said:  
  
"Dont say it like that princess, you'll get better and help us like you always have, right?"  
  
Healer looked towards his allies helplessly. Maker held her head down as her tears dropped onto the glass floor and Fighter seemed to be in shock. Healer looked back down to her dieng princess.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at the silverhaired Starlight and said:  
  
"This life is over for me my Starlight. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone to fight the enemie."  
  
With that her eyelids shut.  
  
Kakyuu was fading away fast. The other Senshi stood with tearfull eyes Each and everyone of them knew they could do nothing to save the red haired princess.  
  
Kakyuu took her last breath as she faded completly. Healer let out a cry and hugged herself, calling out to the princess over and over. Maker held her allie in a hug and cried herself. Seiya was so shocked that she neither screamed or did anything else, the tears running down her face uncontroulably. EternalSailorMoon knealed down beside her and brushed the tears away from her cheaks and whispered:  
  
"Dont cry Fighter. This isnt your fault."  
  
Fighter wich was still in shock covered her face with her gloved hands and cried from the loss and said:  
  
"She did that for me..she jumped infront of the attack for me."  
  
SailorMoon hugged Fighter and said:  
  
"Just as you would do for her."  
  
The others stood around with as saddness hung in the air. The loss of a senshi, rather a princess and two other senshi was more than anyone could bare. Healer wouldnt stop cryng as her heartbraking screams escaped her throat one after another. She looked up at Maker and said:  
  
"Whats the point of what were doing without Kakyuu? Whats the point of anything without Kakyuu? Knowing she's not around, I just dont have the power to fight. Kakyuu was all our hope...what can we do without her?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the starry night sky, Little shiny stars rose to the sky...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
End of chap ten. I'm starting to kill.......  
  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Chapter eleven: ???????? 


	11. Dark Days

Well thanks every1 for your reviews. They really mean alot to me.I'm strting the first chapter pf my next story. It's called "I'm with you" another s/u fic and I'm trieng to make it better than this fic.   
  
Chapter eleven: Dark days  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva turned around on her heal to face a horrified LightFairy. anger was writin all over Shivas face she tightened her grip on her staff and said:  
  
"How dare you even TRY to attack that Starlight? If she was dead than you had dissobeyed me!"  
  
"My queen, I...."  
  
"Shut up. I didnt allow you to speak."  
  
LightFairy stood up from her sitting position and said:  
  
"I was doing as I was told queen. If you call that disobbeying, than I must say that is more your problem than mine."  
  
Shiva looked at LightFairy and her eyes flickered red as she held up her staff. She took a last look at LightFairy before sending a ball of black ebergy rushing in her direction.  
  
LightFairy screamed as the attack hit her and caused the room to fill with a bright light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly shook her head to show her disagreement. Alicia did the same.   
  
"And why not?" asked an angry Haruka.  
  
Kelly answered:  
  
"Because thats what Shiva wants us to do. By teleporting to darkstar (AN: The star on wich Shiva lives on)  
We'll be doing exactly what Shiva wants us to do."  
  
Minako stood up and said:  
  
"So Kelly, what do you want us to do?" Her voice had an angry tone as she practicly yelled at Kelly.  
  
Kelly raised an eyebrow in suprise and said:  
  
"I suggest that we wait and-  
  
"Wait for Shiva to come kill us all?"  
  
Kelly helplesly looked at Alicia. Alicia rushed to help her sister and said:  
  
"If we go there, were gonna be exactly in her control. There she can kill us with the point of a finger. Plus, we cant...SailorMars, SailorMercury and SailorJupiter havent regained all there power. By going there weve welcomed death for ourselves."  
  
Usagi stood up and said:  
  
"So we take a vote. Whoever says we should teleport to DarkStar, raise there hands."  
  
Kelly watched in horror as everyone exept the starlights, Usagi and Her sisters raised there hands.  
  
Minako smirked and said:  
  
"Then it's settled."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva smiled as she walked away from the mirror. She had seen and heard all that had been said between the senshi.  
  
She happely clapped her hands. WaterFairy appeared out of the dark shadows and went down on one knee infront of Shiva.  
  
"Yes my Queen?"  
  
"WaterFairy, the stupid senshi have decided to teleport to the dark side in order to fight me. Let's throw a welcoming party shall we?"  
  
WaterFairy stood up with an evil grin. She nodded i agreement and said:  
  
"As you wish, my queen."  
  
With that she disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An unhappy SailorStarDancer stood inbetween Healer and Protecter. Healer took Dabcers hand and squeezed it gently. Dancer took Protecters hand in her own as well.  
  
Moments later, they all disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen in DarkStar? ^^ Find out in the next exciting episode of After the rain!^^I am soooo unfunny.  
  
PLz review everyone...  
  
Chapter twleve: The love of SailorUranus 


	12. loss

Hiyaz every1  
  
Sorry I havent been updating much...I guess I'm not the way I used to be. Ya know, updating everyday^^. But I do promise this will change and turn back the way that it was...now onto chapter twelve!!!  
  
Chapter twelve: Loss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SailorMoon looked around herself with an alarmed look. They were standing on a dark glass floor(AN: Yes, again glass^^) and there was barely any light in the room.  
  
Sailor Uranus took a step forward and said:  
  
"It would probably be wiser if we split up."  
  
Dancer spoke up with an angry tone. She said:  
  
"No, please listen to me this time...if we split up then Shiva can definatly kill us, she may not be able to kill us all together but like this, she'll kill us all one by one."  
  
Defender put a hand on Dancers shoulder to comfert her and said:  
  
"If thats what they want to do...then theres nothing we can do."  
  
Dancer turned around on her heal to face her sister with unbelief. She said:  
  
"Defender what do you mean? Ofcourse we can."  
  
Defender just hung her head and didnt say anything.   
  
Pluto said:  
  
"Since Shiva is after the SacredStarlights, I think it's wiser if each of them went with one group. Dancer you go with the Inners, Protecter you go with the Starlights, Defender you come with us Outers. The same will go for the Chibi senshi. SailorChibiMercury you go with the Inners and SailorStar you go with the Starlights. Chibi Moon will come with us."  
  
With that, they all devided into three groups and headed in deferent directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva tuned from her mirror to three shadows and said:  
  
"Waterfairy, perhaps You's like to fetch Dancer for me. Shila, you fetch Defender and Sinda, you get Protecter...I want them all ALIVE. capture the rest of them."  
  
The three bowed and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The outers were most quiet and so were Defender and ChibiMoon. Pluto that was walking infront of the whole group, stopped suddenly and said:  
  
"I think theres a room here, I can feel the door handle."  
  
Everyone lined up beside her. Neptune knocked on the wall infront of them. A hollow sound came from the wall.   
  
Saturn said:  
  
"It must be a door."  
  
SailorUranus motioned for everyone to get away from the door. She also walked away about 15 steps before she turned around and blasted her earth shaking attack at the door.  
  
It blasted open, bright light shining from it. ChibiMoon let out a yelp of joy and ran towards the room...finally seeing some light. Pluto called out  
  
"Chibi Lady wait, this may be a trap!"  
  
But ChibiMoon kept running towards the room. The others ran after her not knowing what to do. Chibi Moon ran into the room. Suddenly it went dark inside the room and ChibiMoons scream came from somewhere inside it.  
  
The Outers and Defender froze in there tracks and looked at eachother with nervous looks.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, an attack hit Defender in the stomache causing her to fall backwards a few feet.  
  
Neptune ran towards the injured senshi followed by the other Outers.  
She helped Defender to sit up.  
  
SailorUranus growled and shouted:  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
A tall Woman walked  
out of the shadows and said:  
  
"The name is Shila and I have strict orders to capture SailorStarDefender wich must be you."  
  
She pointed A bony finger at Defender and smiled evily. Uranus instantly jumped infront of Defender and said:  
  
"Ya? Well your not gonna get her."  
  
Shila laughed and answered:  
  
"I'm not gonna put up with you silly scouts. Killing you is less than easy for me. So get out of my way if you like to see daylight."  
  
Uranus held up her space sword and shouted her attack. Shila didnt move to dodge the attack instead she held a hand over her head and murmured something. Instantly a black bubble appeared around her. The attack hit the bubble shattering it, leaving an unharmed Shila.   
  
She frowned and said:  
  
"I had warned you not to mess with me, you'll wish you had'nt once I'm threw."  
  
With that she sent a whole lot of black bubbles in the Outers direction. Neptune and Saturn screamed in pain as the bubbles hit them, burning there skin. Saturn fell to the ground uncosncious but Neptune managed to stay on her feat, having more strength than the younger Senshi.  
  
Pluto sat beside Saturn and helped the little senshi sit up While Neptune and Uranus kept sending more attacks at Shila.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dancer ran at top spead, one of her hands in ChibiMercurys.  
She stopped after a good deal of running to catch her breath. Soon the other Inners joined them exept for Mercury and Venus.   
  
Chibi Mercury slid to the glass floor and cried her eyes out in two lirrle rivers running down her cheeks. Sailor Mars hugged the smaller senshi and placed a kiss on her forehead. She rocked C.M back and forth and whispered:  
  
"You should be proud of your mother, she sacrificed herself for us, for you."  
  
The other Inners nodded in agreement, but Dancer was looking at something in a dark corner.  
  
**Dancers POV**  
  
I walked to the corner and my shadow fell on the glass wall, big and scary. I knew who it was, I could tell her anywhere, There was Healer, her silver waterfall of hair was spread across the glass floor around her and she was sleeping on the ground with her back to me. I sat beside her and shook one of her elbows lightly.  
  
"Healer wake up, this isnt exactly the time to be sleeping."  
  
I shook her some more but she didnt answer. Suprised, I turned her around towards myself. My eyes widened with amazment and fright built up inside me. Without wanting to, my mouth opened to the loudest scream you could posibbly imagine. Healer was staring somewhere infront of her with wide open eyes. A steady and still look. Her hand wich now was gloveless, fell onto my leg, cold and frozen. The screams that kept escaping my throat didnt sound like they belonged to myself.  
  
Amazement, fear, suprise, scaredome from the dark room and my own scary shadow, Healers open eyes and her ice cold hand were all tareing me apart. I couldnt move and my eyes were locked in Healers. I didnt even have the power to run from that scene. My mouth   
poured out all my fear and mixed them with screams that were out of my control. I heared footsteps behind myself and moments later SailorMoon, Mars, Jupiter and ChibiMercury appeared beside me very confused. Mars and Jupiters shakes, Moon and ChibiMercurys calls either couldnt stop my screams. The fright that had built up inside me, was so strong that I had lost control over my body members and what I did. In the end Marses slap quieted me. Healer started to disappear into small green stars.  
  
Jupiter picked me up and took me away from the scene. I wanted to talk, cry, scream and call Healer. It was no use. I had always had an ocean of tears, but now it seemed that even my tears had dried up. My heart was being squeezed from the endless and unknown sadness. The sadness of loss, the sadness of separation was an unknown and mute sadness to me. a painful and breathtaking sadness that had even dried my tears. I couldnt beleive that Yaten didnt exist anymore, that it was finished, a lifetime of memories, a world of love and kindness, all those years of hope and hopelessly, was closed like a book for ever?!  
  
Her staryell was still on the ground and her sound was still in my ear . Did this mean I would never see those kind and playfull eyes again?! I remembered the night we had together in the grass feild and whispered:  
  
"Yaten..."  
  
Hot tears rushed to my eyes as once more screams exited my throat. Inbetween screams I shouted:  
  
"Yaten, Yaten where are you going? dont leave me Yaten..."  
  
Healer disappeared completly. I wasnt crying, I was weeping, from the bottom of my heart. Calling out to one of my dearest people and helplessly wanted to get rid of the pain of loss with screaming and crying. I cried and cried and pleaded to the person that didnt exsist anymore. I kept crying and crying. My heart was burning up in flames. I couldnt and didnt want to believe that everything was finished, a world of kindness and forgivenss and memories, was going up in green stars. Rivers of tears wouldnt stop the painful feeling in my heart. It just stopped my screaming. Unbelievingly, I saw the end of a life, a star, a human and this time because the person was close to me, it was most painfull. I grinted my teeth together so not to scream. My heartbraking screams wouldnt stop. I couldnt see and believe and be quiet. The wet faces of Mars and Jupiter and the shaking figures of Moon and ChibiMercury were too much for me. Jupiter was too strong for me. My screams and fists and kicks didnt stop her from taking me away. Suddenly the whole world went black for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
End of chap twelve. I know it usually didnt take this long for me to update. Sowwy *makes puppy eyes" I pwomis It won happen again.  
  
chapter 13: the love of sailor uranus 


	13. The love of SailorUranus

Hey every1.   
  
I know I dont update much anymore. So sowwy. I promise It'll be like before it's just that I dont have the same energy as I did in the begining of my fic. Thats all. But I will do my best to update more often.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing (Usagi kou) and especially Diecapeboy (kewl name, I like it!)^^   
  
Seiya: Ya capeboy should die! *Smashes his guitar on Mamoru's head*  
  
Mamoru: X.X Why me?  
  
Kelly: Cause I'm the author of this story and I hate you!  
  
Yaten: I also hate you.  
  
Minako: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I thought you were dead!  
  
Yaten: I came back from the dead...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kelly: O.o...um okay onto chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter thirteen: "The love of SailorUranus"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maker stop! I cant run anymore."  
  
"Protecter be strong we have to keep running!"  
  
"No no..please stop!"  
  
Maker stopped and let go of Protecters hand. She sat down on the cold glass and covered her face crying. Maker sat down beside her and put a hand over her shoulder. She whispered:  
  
"Dont cry, you know that there is nothing to cry for."  
  
Protecter looked up at Maker with red puffy eyes and said:  
  
"Make you've lost your allies and you say theres nothing wrong."  
  
Maker said:  
  
"Ofcourse I am, how can you deniy it? But Healer wanted to do that..so did Fighter. They wanted to protect you. Remember the last thing Healer said Protecter?" asked a now crying Maker.  
  
"Ofcourse I do." Whispered Protecter.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Sinda sent five attacks towards the Starlights, Protecter and SailorStar. They dodged the attacks.  
  
The four balls of black energy sent towards the Starlights and SailorStar hit the glass walls. They landed on there feet several feet away from there attacks and searched for Protecter. There eyes widened in suprise as The attack sent at Protecter turned and sped towards her after she dodged it.  
  
Protecter jumped once more and landed on her feet safely. The same happened and the attack seemed to be growing by the second.  
Healer watched all this not knowing what to do. She whispered to herself:  
  
"The attck will hit her sooner or later, the longer it takes the more painful it will be."   
  
She closed her eyes and imagined Kelly's face for a moment. Then as if all her musles had agreed to this, she jumped forward towards Protecter that was now very weak, the ball of energy big inough to kill her. Protecter cried out:  
  
"No Healer..stand away.!"  
  
Maker and Fighter rushed towards Protecter and Healer to save them both but they never made it....  
  
A bright light and a ear peircing scream filled the room. The light faded away and a shiny green starseed appeared over Healer's body that had fell to the ground. She instantly dehenshined to Yaten. Fighter stood up and took one look at her allie and one look at her starseed and it was then that she knew that nothing could help Yaten.  
  
She ran towards Yatens body followed by Protecter, SailorStar and Maker. Fighter fell onto her knees and pulled her silver haired allie onto her laps. SailorStar, Protecter and Maker sat down around them with tearfull eyes.  
  
Fighter ran a finger down his cheek and called to Yaten over and over shaking her lightly.  
  
Yatens eyes opened halfway as he looked at the four senshi around him. Fighter panicked and said:  
  
"Yaten stay with me, we'll help you somehow."  
  
Yaten coughed up blood and said:  
  
"I feel light and..and warm... perhaps now I may join my princess...Fighter, Maker, please protect the Sacred Starlights and Kelly for me."  
  
SailorStar cried and said:  
  
"Dont leave me papa!"  
  
Yaten took a breath and said:  
  
"I love you kate. Be strong..I'll be with you"  
  
His body went limp. Seiya hugged Yaten and cried her eyes out. Maker cried silently unlike Fighter and Protecter. Suddenly SailorStar put a hand on her chest and her breathing quickened. Protecter took SailorStar in her arms and said:  
  
"It's okay Katie"  
  
SailorStar pushed her back and said:  
  
"It's not that. I've come from the future. For me to live both my parents must be alive. With Yaten gone..."  
  
The senshi looked at eachother as they started to understand what SailorStar was saying. She started to disappear and whispered:  
  
"Be strong senshi..." With that she disappeared completly. Protecter cried silently and said: "How will we ever tell Dancer what has happened?"  
  
Fighter put down Yatens body on the glass floor and said:  
  
"Ofcouse we'll protect them Yaten...rest in peice."  
  
She stood up from beside Yatens unmoving figure and turned around to face Sinda. Her body shook with anger. She shouted:  
  
"You'll regret what you just did."  
  
"Ohhhh your scaring me!" She laughed and sent attacks towards Fighter. She didnt budge as the attacks hit her one after another. When the dust cleared away...Fighter was still standing there, not unharmed but she was still standing.  
  
Sinda looked at the Starlight with disbelief as her eyes widened with suprise. She screamed:  
  
"You'r suppose to be dead."  
  
Fighter put a hand over the winged star in the middle of her fuku and said:  
  
"Not before I send you to hell Sinda."  
  
She now had put both hands over the star. She whispered "Odango" before she looked up once more at Sinda and yelled out:  
  
"Fighter Star power!"  
  
The star shined from beneath her gloved hands.  
  
Sinda Screamed and said:  
  
"You wouldnt..you fool, you'll also get killed."  
  
But Fighter didnt stop her actions. The star came of her Fuku and into her hands. Fighter held it at arms length and shouted:  
  
"This one is for Yaten!"  
  
With that, a dozen small stars shot out of the winged star in Fighter's hands. Sinda screamed as the stars surrounded her for a second and then hit her all at once. Maker took a good hold on Protecters hand seeing what was about to happen and said:  
  
"Protecter, run!"  
  
With that they ran out of the room before an enormous explosion took place.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Protecter put her head on Makers shoulder and they both cried for the loss of the two Starlights and the chibby Starlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uranus fell to the ground a few meters away from were Neptune had fell earlier.   
  
Shila was no more alive. After sending attacks at PLuto and Saturn causing the death of the younger senshi that was already ingured and also the death of the older one that had tooken most of the attacks, Neptune and Uranus used all there power to kill Shila. Though the impact of there attacks was now draining both there energies. Shila had sent a rather killing attack at Neptune before her death causing her to fall to the ground with a scream.  
Once she hit the glass floor, an obvious sound of cracking glass filled the room, was the one that Fighter had fought Sinda in earlier and the flames of fire could be seen threw the glass floor.   
  
Uranus called out to Neptune over and over. Finally, the aqua haired senshi woke up and moved a little. She tried to sit up using her hands when more sounds of cracking glass filled the room. Uranus sat up in horror and screamed:  
  
"Neptune dont move!"  
  
Neptune obbeyed. Uranus crawled slowly over to the princess of Neptune wich was frightened to death, her eyes locked on the flames of fire beneath her. Uranus looked around her and spotted Saturs glave. She took a hold of it and stretched it out towards Neptune. She shouted:  
  
"Neptune hold onto this tightly, I'll pull you towards myself."  
  
Neptune was about to stretch her hand out when suddenly Shiva appeared floating near the ceilling. She laughed and said:  
  
"I'm so sorry, but you know I must do this. I wanted to capture you and make you suffere, but bow I chaged my mind."  
  
She laughed and held her staff out towards Neptune. A large attack exited it and flew towards Neptune. She screamed and reached for the glave that Uranus was still holding but she didnt reach for it fast inough....  
  
The attack hit the glass beneath it shattering it. Neptune screamed as she disappeared into the flames. Shiva laughed and disappeared. Uranus sat there in shock. The love of her life had disappeared before her eyes. She felt like life was draining from her body little by little. She had been seperated from the love of her life without saying goodbye. Her hope, my happieness and my love was gone like a candle that had been lit off. Shewanted to rip my heart out of my chest. Why was it beating anymore? For the love of whom?  
  
She suddenly felt something cold under her hand. She looked down to see her space sword. She took it in her hand. So many things that had not been said between her and Michiru. She suddenly held up the sword and said:  
  
"Michiru, I'll be with you shortly my love!"  
  
With that, she pushed the sword into her heart with all her might.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Endof chapter thirteen...So sorry for killing Uranus and Neptune...same goes to Fighter and Maker. I do hope the fans of these characters dont kill me.^^also saturn and Pluto!  
  
dont forget to review cause they keep me writing!  
  
Oh and did I say this was gonna be long? well noe I'v decided to finish this story at twenty chapters and then work on my next one!  
  
Chapter fourteen:  
  
"Bye bye, Inners!" (any hints what this part is gonna be about?) 


	14. First SacredStarseed appears

Hey every1. I know know, it's been a long time since I last updated...sorry. But from this day I wont leave you guys hanging. I'll update faster. thanies to usagi kou,schmezfez, natsumi and diecapeboy for reveiwing.  
  
chapter fourteen: "the first starseed appears"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venuses eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up but she instantly felt a lot of pain in her side. she put her hand over the painful spot. blood covered the glove. she pulled her bow out of her hair and tied it around her back covering the cut. After doing that, she sat up and looked around remembering what had happened. At the memory of her fight with WaterFairy, she called to the blue haired senshi that had fought with her.   
  
"Mercury?"  
  
No answer. She stood up and looked around. No FireFairy, no Mercury. She took out her comunicater and punched something on the little buttons. Marses face appeared on the little screen in the corner.  
  
"Venus!Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine but, I dont see Mercury anywhere."  
  
"Maybe she's still fighting WaterFairy somewhere else."  
  
"Maybe...where are you guys?"  
  
"Well from where I'm standing, I can see a garden of what looks like alive flowers...what I meen is they wiggle and then bite the air.."  
  
"I see the garden as well, so we cant be far away.I'll be with you shortly, dont move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maker stood up and said:  
  
"We should try to find the others. If anyone finds us here, were donefor."  
  
Protecter wiped some tears from her face and said:  
  
"How are we suppose to find the others?"  
  
"I dont really know. cant you contact your sisters?"  
  
"I can on my own planet...not here"  
  
"Well then I suggest we start looking for them."  
  
Protecter looked at the taller senshi and nodded. Maker helped her get up and they both started to leave the room when they heard footsteps behind them. They looked around at the door behind them.  
  
"It's coming from there."  
  
Maker nodded and prepared to attack. The sound came louder and louder and then, a bloody Sailor Venus ran into the room. She took one look at Maker and one look at Protecter and said:  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Mercury fell to the ground as she had for many times. She didnt have the power to fight anymore. Why didnt it end? All she wanted was to sleep...get away from the fighting somehow. She didnt get up. She just put her head on the cold glass and closed her eyes, paying no attention to WaterFairy that was standing above her.  
  
WaterFairy laughed and said:  
  
"Bye Bye Sailor Mercury!"  
  
She held her hands out infront of her. Water shot out of them towards Sailor Mercury. She didnt even scream. She just...disappeared. all that fighting and that weakness hadent even given the senshi to scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Defender ran aimlessly. She was running as Uranus had ordered her to. After Pluto and Saturn died, Uranus told her to run with all her might and find the others.  
  
She stopped and panted for some air. Once she catched her breath she looked around herself. She was in a dark room lit by candles. remembering where she had seen this room before she muttered:  
  
"Great, I'm back where I started."  
  
"Not to worry sacred star. After I'm through, you'll have nothing to worry about."  
  
Defender turned on her heal. Shiva was there, standing with her back to Defender.  
  
Defender's tears of heartbrake turned into tears of anger as she shouted:  
  
"Come get me then, come kill me like the others you killed. I'm not afraid of you...you witch."  
  
Shiva looked at Defender over her shoulder and said:  
  
"I will, I just want you to rember who I am before I kill you."  
  
"Ya, who are you?"   
  
Shiva turned around completly and held out a picture. She said:  
  
"Come on take it. See if you remeber the people in the picture."  
  
Defender took the picture with a shaky hand. It showed four little girls. Defender recodnized three of them. They were herself, Dancer and Protecter. The last was a small girl with short black hair. They were all laughing and Dancer had put horns for the black haired girl.  
  
"The black haired one is me. Still dont remember?"  
  
"No that cant be you."  
  
"But it is."  
  
"No, thats Star Shiner, you cant be her!"  
  
"Am I not?"  
  
"Ofcourse you arent, StarShiner is dead"  
  
"But I'm alive and I'll prove to you that I AM StarShiner indeed, SHINER STAR POWER!"  
  
She disapeared in little yellow stars and moments later...StarShiner was there. Protecter looked at this with disbelief.  
  
"You see that I am StarShiner"  
  
"Emily why?" (Emily was StarShiner's name)  
  
"Because from the day I can remeber, I was always the one that was silent. whenever you did something, I would get punished. But would I ever say anything? No. When you were all going to the moon kingdome for the party that queen serenity had, you told me to stay behind. Did I say anything? No, I remained quiet. When you all left me on our planet to fight, I remained silent. But I dont wish to be silent anymore. I decided from that day to become powerful. So powerful that everyone would be scared of me. Scared to the bone. I went to the dark kingdome, the dark world. I became more and more powerful each day. Then I heard that whoever could have the three Sacred starseeds hidden inside the bodies of the SacredStarlights would have all the power in the universe and rule all. From that day I decided to find you. But the other day when I wanted to kill Dancer, I had a flash. I realized that my childhood friends and allies, were the SacredStarlights. I didnt think I could kill you, but now I see that you didnt care for me, so why should I care for you. So, be prepared to die Defender."  
  
"Shiner dont make a mistake we didnt leave you, Galaxia was there-  
  
"These kind of talks wont save you Defender, I'v made up my mind."  
  
With that she pulled out her starseed and held in armslength. Defender took an uneasy look at the staryell. It was compleytly black.  
  
"Shiner dont do something you'll regret."  
  
"I wont regret this...goodbye Defender"  
  
Defender dodged the attack. It hit a wall behind her. She landed on the ground safely and looked at Shiner with tear full eyes.  
  
"Well why dont you attack me?"  
  
"Unlike you, I can never attack my own allie."  
  
"Oh well, too bad for you."  
  
After about half an hour of fighting, A scream filled the room as Shiner ran out of it. She stoped an detransformed to Shiva. Then she held out her hand with a smile. A silver shiny starseed, lay on the palm of her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well did you like it?  
sorry for taking so long to write such a measly chapter. I didnt know exactly how to write it.  
  
please review...please please please.  
  
Oh, I know that this chapter was suppose to be:"Death of the Inner Senshi" But lets allow that to be the next chapter. k? 


	15. Death of the Inner senshi

Finally the next chapter! I'm sorry it took soooo long. I was having some pronlems for a while but now I'm back and writing!^^ Sorry to keep you waiting sooo long.  
  
I dont own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter fifteen:"Death of the inner senshi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars slid to the ground beside Jupiter, not having the energy to even stand up anymore. All the fighting...all the pain all the loss and the feeling that she couldnt do anything to help the other senshi, it was all tearing her apart and draining her ebergy little by little. She looked up at Jupiter. She was staring strait ahead with a blanck expresion. Mars bit her lip...Where was Venus? why was she taking so long?  
  
Dancer was still out cold. The first thing that she would realize after waking up was that chiby mercury was gone, now a memory of the past. rather a memory that never got the time to exist. She disappeared into bubbles and stars whispering the word goodbye at her last moment....  
  
suddenly Mars burst into tears and put her head on Jupiters shoulder, crying load and heartbraking. Jupiter put her hands around Mars and said:  
  
"I know how you feel Ray...But I also know that crying wont stop the pain."  
  
"Your damn right on that Jupiter but I can stop her pain"  
  
*Jupiters POV*  
  
Thats the last time I talked to mars...the last thing I ever said to her. I looked up as the sound filled my ears and saw light, A black light rushing towards me and Mars and then....  
  
It hit her. I screamed as her body went limp...my friend one of my best friends...she died. Right here in my arms. Why was all this happening? Why us? Why like this? In such a way?  
I tightened my grip on her now cold body and my tears dripped on her bare shoulders. Sailor Moon...why didnt she come? Why didnt she come to help me with Mars? Where was she anyway? I looked up. I was alone in the room with Mars...actually I was alone in the room. Fear filled my heart as I realized the danger. I gently put marses body on the ground and stood up.  
  
A sound..a soft tapity-tap. I widened my eyes to get a better view and realized something..I wasnt alone. In the corner of the room...a pair of Ice blue eyes were staring at me. I shuttered and gathered all the courage in me as I shouted:  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
"Waterfairy. Nice to see you again Jupiter. For the last time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus was running with Maker and starprotecter close behind her. She increased her speed happily as she saw the figures of Mars and Jupter in a sitting position threw the glass walls.  
Venus ran into the room wich the two scouts were and rushed towards them. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized something. Jupiter and Mars were dead and Moon and Dancer were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, it's pretty dumb for me to right such a short and stupid chapter after such a long time but hey, I'm trying to find a way to fininsh this story and work on my other one.  
  
PLZ reveiw!Dont forget!  
  
NExt chapter:"Only Moon and Dancer left?" 


	16. Only Dancer and Moon left?

Hi! ok chapter 16...see I told you I'll continue to update faster again. Thankx for reveiwing the last chapter vwjustme and giving me those tips...ya I know what you said was all right. It had been a long time since I updated and after all that while, I wrote such a rushed chapter. maybe it was so empty of feelings because I was listening to my avril lavigne cd^^ Anyway, onto chapter 16! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 16: "Only Moon and StarDancer left?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dancers opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She thought as she sat up. Feeling wet, she looked down to realize she was sitting in a small pool of water.   
  
"Great, I hope I can get out of here without breaking my head" She said and stood up. Sure inough, the glass was slippery. Recognizing the two blonde odangos, she went down on her knees and crawled over to SailorMoons body. She put a hand on The senshi's shoulder and shook her lightly, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Seeying her friends in such a way was too much for her. Protecter walked over to the senshi of love and beauty wich was now pretty much in pain. She put a hand on the blonds shoulder and said:  
  
"Venus, we have to go. I know how much this scene is hard for you" She looked at Jupiter and Mars for a second. Jupiter's body was full of bruises and cuts. She had obviously had a tough fight before death. Marses body wasnt in the same shape as Jupiters though. Protecter took a breath and continued:  
  
"But this isn't the first time something like this has happened. We've all expirienced this pain before."  
  
Venus shoved Protecter away from herself and said:  
  
"I'll get my revenge. You leave. I want to fight whoever did this on my own."  
  
Maker spoke up from her spot in the corner and said:  
  
"Venus that wont be a battle you can win on your own. We have to stick together and find SailorMoon."  
  
Venus shock her head and said:  
  
"LEAVE! I want to fight the enemie on my own."  
  
"But Venus....  
  
"LEAVE"  
  
Maker walked over to Protecter putting a hand around the girls shoulder. She said:  
  
"Lets leave...If Minako wants it to be like that, so be it."  
  
Protecter looked at Maker with disbelief and said:  
  
"Maker what are you saying? Your both out of your minds"!  
  
Venus looked at them with tearful eyes and begged:  
  
"Please go, I dont want you guys to get hurt...and find Dancer and tell her I'm sorry for all that I said to her."  
  
Maker nodded and pulled the SacredStar senshi away from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus stood alone in the room with the bodies of her fellow senshi's. She opened her bow from around her bodie and kneeled down beside Jupiter, cleaning some blood from the senshi's face with her bow. As she did so, tears rushed down her face in two small rivers. She thought aloud:  
"I wish I could have been in your place Makoto. I would give anything to not see you like this."  
  
She then crawled over to Mars and placed a hand on her cold and pale cheek saying:  
  
"Who did this to you Mars?"  
  
"Venus?"  
  
SailorVenus stood up and turned around rapidly to face the sound. A smile crept along her face as she saw the familuar face of SailorMercury. Running towards her friend, she forgot all her worries for a few short seconds. Mercury opened her arms wide for Venus. The heppy senshi ran into them and hugged Mercury. She broke the hug after a few seconds and looked at her friend saying:  
  
"I'm so happy to see your ok."  
  
"Ya well, I managed to get rid of WaterFairy."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy I didnt lose you too."  
  
"You meen Mars and Jupiter?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Well Mars she wasnt in much pain but....  
  
"Wa..How do you know?"  
  
Mercury snickered and pulled Sailor Venus in for another hug.  
Venuses eyes widened as a sound that didnt sound at all like MErcuries whispered under her ear:  
  
"You can be with your friends shortly."  
  
That was it...Venuses scream was so high pitched..the glasses surrounding the room shattered. WaterFairy transformed back into herself from SailorMercury and let go of Venus. The senshi fell to the ground at the feat of Sailor Jupiter on her stomache, making the sharp glass that was in her back visible.  
  
Water Fairy smiled and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SailorStarProtecter looked up only to see the bruised back of SailorStarMaker. She sighed and said:  
  
"Taiki, it's no use, you dont even know where were going."  
  
Maker didnt even look back and said:  
  
"Have a better idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then keep walking."  
  
Protecter made a face at what maker said. How was walking around with no aim gonna help them. Making her dision, she stopped and started walking in the other direction from Maker, Who continued walking froward..unaware of what Protecter had done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Odango?  
  
Seiya is that you?  
  
Ya, it's me for sure.  
  
Where are you?  
  
Open your eyes Odango..I'm right here next to you.   
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She was in the arms of Seiya in what seemed to be an ocean of roses. She sniffed the sweet smell and whispered:  
  
"Oh Seiya, everythings so perfect."  
  
Seiya shook his head and said:  
  
"No Usagi everythings not perfect."  
  
Usagi looked up to Seiya's midnight blue eyes and said:  
  
"You called me Usagi."  
  
"Yes my love..beacuse this is very important."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"They need you out there...your gonna have to wake up."  
  
"No Seiya I want to stay here with you."  
  
"But Odango you cant. Think about the others. The life of others. You have to save them."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Yes you can. Believe in yourself I believe in you."  
  
"But Seiya..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
With that he placed a soft kiss on her lips and brushed away her tears. He whispered:  
  
"Wake up...wake up wake up"  
  
Usagi Wake up! Usagi please I beg you....  
  
SailorMoon opened one eye slowly. Her vision was blurry but she could cleary hear Dancer calling o her and begging her to wake up. She opened both eyes and sat up, causing her friend to give a yell of joy and hug her.  
  
"OH your OK...I thought I had lost you for a second. Dont ever scare me like that again."  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged Dancer back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats that. Sorry if the scene with Usagi and Seiya together sounded a bit stupid. I'm not good at romance.   
  
Dont forget to review!!!  
  
Chapter 17: "Second SacredStarseed" 


	17. Second starseed

Yay! chapter seventeen finally up! It didnt take much long though...did it?   
This fic should be finished in two more chapters or so. I expect it to become one of my favorites...I know it's a little rushed and all but I like it...Why? Well, go figure.^^'  
I'm also working on my other fic:"I'm with you" Ya, the names from Avril Lavigne's song: I'm with you...I love that song sooo much. So I decided to put the name of my story that and use the song lyrics in it...now onto chapter 17! Hope you like it. This chapters kinda angsty...but anyway. It took me 2 hours to write it so I hope you like.   
  
Chapter 17: "SecondStarseed"  
  
(the beggining of this chapter is SailoStarProtecters POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slid to the floor as I realized that there is nowhere to run. I was stuck no doubt about that. I wanted to run away. Run away from the face that was haunting my mind. But I coudnt. There was no escape from it. Nor physiclly or Mentally. There was Shiner...Emily...a ghost from the past. Or no, very much alive. Seeing her like this..it was tearing me apart, leaving me feeling as if I were being pulled in a thousand directions. And the horrid feeling...the horrid feeling that was squeezing my heart, it wasnt fright. Fright from death. No it was far from that. Far worst. It's no more than guilt, and anyone could read it in my eyes. Just the way she did...  
  
"Feeling guilty, Protecter?"  
  
"No Emily I..."  
  
"Dont lie to me Protecter, I see it your eyes...you guys left me..you left me alone to die."  
  
"We didnt, we went to fight Galaxia"  
  
"AND THEN WHAT? WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO?"  
  
"We died...our starseeds...our beings, they got distroyed. Then we were reborn on SacredStar with our starseeds. We thought you were probably dead."  
  
"But you see my dear, thats when you made a mistake...I wasnt dead..actually I'm feelin pretty much alive. And now I'm here with all my powers backing me up."  
  
"What do you meen?"  
  
"I want my revenge Protecter."  
  
"Emily why the others? Why the starlights? Why Galaxia? Why sailormoon and her allies? We are the ones you want not them."  
  
"I dont care for them, and thats why I killed them all."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shiner smiled evily and said:  
  
"That happens to whoever stands in my way."  
  
"Emily what have you done?"  
  
"I really dont have time for chat Protecter, I'v already got Defenders SacredStarseed all I need is yours and Dancers then I'll be strong.....  
  
I wasnt hearing her words..I wasnt hearing anything. I could see her lips moving but couldnt hear the words. Defender...gone? No that couldnt be...how could my sister be gone? Could SailorMoon save her? No...her starseed...it was gone. Without that, what hope was there?   
  
I fell onto my knees, causing a rush of pain to run threw my body. I ignored it, covering my face in my hands as I began to cry uncontrollably. She was right here next to me yesterday...and now? Gone..a memory of the past. She and Dancer. They were the only ones that I'v ever had. I ever new. The sisters that I never had. Anger, frustration, saddness and the pain of lossing someone so close was tearing me apart...  
  
Shiner was coming towards me...I could hear the sound of her footsteps coming towards myself. It was the end I was sure of it. Nothing could save me since I wasnt going to fight with my allie the only thing I could do was pray before....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maker was running back from where she had come to find Protecter. She cursed the StarSenshi for being so headless as she called her name over and over. Nothing.   
  
She stood to catch her breath a little, and decided to sit down before continuing her work. The tall senshi sat down on the glass floor and brushed the sweat of her forehead with one hand. Her nenories were getting to her, the thought of Seiya and Yaten and Kinmoku, there planet but most of all thier princess. She took out a picture as hot tears filled her eyes   
(A/N Lets think the picture was always with her no matter where she went k?)  
It was picture of the four of them: Taiki, Seiya and Yaten along with princess kakyuu. A tear made it's way down Makers face as she stared at the picture. She brushed the blood from yatens face in the picture and whispered:  
  
"Sorry squirt, for being such a pain sometimes...I know it's probably hard to get along with a "bookworm". Thats what you liked to call me, ne? Yaten, you never really talked that much...what were you keeping in your little heart? Was it pain? Where you in pain and never really told us?"  
  
Her eyes slid from Yatens face to Seiyas and said:  
  
"Seiya...all I can say is, you died in honor and happienes...yes thats what you did. Happy because you finally knew the truth..the truth that Odango loves you."  
  
The tears that were now streaming down Makers face were tears of heartbrake as she looked to thr ruby haired princess sitting beside herself in the picture. She sighed and confessed:  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry I couldnt pay you back..pay you back for saving me. I failed you."  
  
With that Maker hugged her knees and cryed her hear out. Her crying wasnt helping in taking the pain from her heart. The...a sound. A soft giggle. Maker looked up to see Waterfairy standing above her. The villian giggled once more and pulled at Maker's ponytail, forcing the sensh to stand up. Maker tightened her hold on the picture in her hand as she took out her staryell with the other. Water laughed and said:  
  
"Maker, maker, maker. Just take a look at yourself. Do you really think your upto fighting me? You think that you can actually defeat me?"  
  
Maker looked up at her with her yiolet eyes wich were now red from crying and shook her head:  
  
"No WaterFairy, I'm not gonna give up. No way. Never...so just forget it."  
  
"Maker I have some good news. Your future daughter and wife re also dead. You know who killed them?"  
  
Makers head shot up at the mention of SailorMercury and Chibimercury. She narrowed her eyes at WaterFairy and said:  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, ofcourse!"  
  
Maker started to cry again as she shouted:  
  
"Want you want from me? My life? Take it...take it but leave the others alone. You took everyone I had...My "brothers" my princess the love of my life, my daughter..my friends. What else do you want from me?"  
  
"What an idiot you are..what do you need friends for? It's power thats important..  
  
"NO! Powers not important..it's love thats important WaterFairy."  
  
WaterFairy laughed and said:  
  
"Love? Whats so important about that?"  
  
"You dont even know what love is...all you know is evil, power, jealousy. Thats all you can understand. And I sware that I'll kill you with my own to hands if I have to."  
  
With that, Maker tightened her hold on her Staryell and ran towards WaterFairy. Waterfairy watched in horror as Makerjumped onto her, making her crashland to the ground. The Starsenshi smiled as she held her staryell strait at WaterFairy's throat. WaterFairy screamed:  
  
"Get off me..that wont work you idoit...The impact will send you into the wall in back of you and the next world."  
  
"You think....STAR..."  
  
WaterFairy scremaed and said: "Get of me you psycho!"  
  
"Gentle..."  
  
WaterFairy screamed and kicked at this point, trying anything to get the storng senshi to stop her attack  
  
"UTERUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
WaterFairy screamed as the attack hit her and caused Maker to fly into the glass behind them. SHE fell to the ground as peices of glass showered down on her. All the loss of blood from her old cuts and the new ones caused by big and small peices of glass...caused her violet eyes to start to close...more and more. She smiled and whispered:  
  
"My friends...I'll join you soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well end of the chapter. DONT YOU FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Chapter eighteen"The star with the most shine" 


	18. Star with most shine

Well chapter eighteen!.Has it been a week since I last updated? Okay 2 more chapters to go. 20 chapters should be inough for this story. now onto the next chapter.Enjoy!/\ /\ Cute?  
(^;^)  
  
Chapter eighteen:"The star with the most shine"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dancers eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her back, so she tried to sit up. Instantly, she remebered what had happened. Tears started rushing down her face at the memory of Yaten. She brushed the tears from her face with one hand and looked around herself to find her allies. She smiled recognizing SailorMoon in the distance. The blond was also on her back and her hair was scattered around her. Dancer crawled over to her unmoving figure, shaking it gently. No responce. Dancer made a face and thought" Now I know what your mother meant by saying:"Theres nothing harder than waking up Usagi once she sleeps." Dancer shaked SailorMoon more harshly. Finally, the blond's sapphire blue eyes opened halfway. Dancer smiled and said:  
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
SailorMoon sat up while rubbing her eye with her hand and asked:  
  
"What happened? Where are we?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Finally got up?"  
  
The two senshi looked up as they heard the sound, trying to find the person it belonged to. A figure stepped out of the darkness. A tall raven haired senshi with a Starlights fuku. Her hair was also held in a low ponytail. She laughed as Dancer went pail in the face and her mouth opened halfway in shock. SailorMoon simply stared at the senshi with a questioning look on her face, a shiver going down her spine at the sound of Shiners laugh.  
  
Shiner smiled and said:  
  
"Go on Dancer, tell your friend who I am."  
  
Dancer kept staring at Shiner with her white from fright face. Nobody said or did anything for a short perioud. Shiner smirked and said:  
  
"Well, since it seems that you dont want to inform SailorMoon on who I am...I'll tell you myself. I'm SailorStarShiner. Protecter of Kinmoku and The princess of Kinmoku. I'm Dancers allie. Your probably thinking 'then why is Dancer so scared?' it's called guilt SailorMoon, she's feeling awfully guilty at the moment. You wanna know why?"  
  
SailorMoon looked from Shiner to Dancer then back to shiner and quietly asked:  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she and those idiot sisters of hers left me when I needed them he most. They left me to die. Ran away with the thought that I can die as long as they live. Isn't it Kelly?"  
  
Dancer stared in shock. She wasnt believing what her eyes were seeing. She wasnt even beleiving the sound her ears were hearing. How could it be? Shiner? Kakyuu said she was dead. Why would Kakyuu lie? She would never. Princesses dont lie. Or do they? Could Shiva turn into whoever she wanted?? Not unless she had a transformation pen. That was the only way she could transform into a senshi.   
  
"Shiner...  
  
The word escaped Dancers lips in a whisper. SailorMoon looked at her with complete confusion. She didnt understand what was happening and her brain wasnt helping her out. She had a thousand questions and it wasnt possible to get the answer to one of them at the moment. Dancer stood up with shaky knees. Shiner walked towards the shorter starlight. Dancer didnt move a mucsle. Fright had taken the strebght from her legs, pinning her to the ground she was standing on.  
  
Shiner placed one hand on Dancers cheek, caresing it gently. Tears ran down Dancers cheeks as she once again looked into Shiners eyes...now so cold so emotionless. She whispered:  
  
"Wh-What happened?"  
  
Shiner dropped her hand to her side and said:  
  
"Listen. I'll tell you. It might be the last ting you'll ever hear...Er-no. Maybe it's better that I show you."  
  
Dancer backed up beside SailorMoon as a bright light filled the room causing the three to shield there eyes with there hands. As the light faded, they realized that they were no longer standing in the dark room. Once again they had returned tothe future, to see the truth of everything that had happened. They were standing in a hallway. A beautiful creamy rug covered te floor and framed pictures covered the walls that were also a creamy color. Just as SailorMoon opened her mouth to ask where they are, a faint vocie started to talk. The vice got loader and loader unil finally, someone walked into the hallway from a corner. SailorMoon instantly recognized her. It was pricess Kakyuu. Behind her the figures of Fighter, Maker and Healer appeared.(Dancers eyes filled with fresh hot tears at the fsight of Healer.)   
  
Fighter asked:  
  
"Princess Galaxia has to much power. We cant beat her alone. We need help."  
  
Healer glared at Fighter and said:  
  
"Ofcourse we can. If we use all our power princess, we can beet ayone."  
  
Taiki remained silent but it was obvious that he agreed with Fighter.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head and said:  
  
"No healer, your wrong. Fighters right. We need help. Thats why I'm leaving."  
  
Maker's eyes got filled with shock as she asked:  
  
"Leaving? To where?"  
  
"To search the galaxy."  
  
"For what?" asked Yaten with a Frustraded tone in his voice.  
  
"The light of hope Healer."  
  
The sceane started to fade instead it changed to a scene where three girls were talking to eachother. Protecter, Defender and Dancer. They were standing on the roof of the castle. Defender pointed to the sky and said:  
  
"Look!"  
  
Just then a shooting star made it's way across the sky, followed by three more stars.  
  
Dancer screamed as her hands flew to the sides of her face. She said:  
  
"Where are they going? Why are they leaving us?"  
  
Protecter said:  
  
"Lets follow them."  
  
Dancer shoock her head and said:  
  
"No we cant. Then what hope is there for Kinmoku? They'll destroy it!.  
  
Defender added:  
  
"And besides, we dont know where Shiner is!  
  
Potecter turned to Defender and asked:  
  
"What do you meen we dont know? Why isnt she here? She always has to make trouble."  
  
Dancer said:  
  
"Dont say that Defender, she cant help it. She went to find the princess."  
  
"The princess is gone."  
  
again, the scenes started to change. This time, they saw Galaxia standing before four figures standing infront of her. Dancer, Defender, Protecter and Shiner. All four were coated with there own blood. Shiner fell to the ground as another attack sent from Galaxia hit her. Dancer Screamed:  
  
"Shiner!" She tried to run towards Shiner but Protecter stopped her. Dancer struggled to get free and yelled:  
  
"Let me go! Shiners hurt, cant you see?"  
  
"Theres nothing you can do. Theres nothing anyone can do. The best thing we can do is escape."  
  
Defender nodded before jumping out of the way of another one of Galaxia's attacks.  
  
Dancer still tried to get free and said:  
  
"Then let me go get her. Let me get Shiner."  
  
Defender ran towards them and yelled:  
  
"No theres no time. We cant save her. Galacia will kill us all. We dont even know if she's alive or not!"  
  
The scene disappeared once more in a flash of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dancer fell onto her knees as the light disappeared. Once again they were in the dark room. Shiner walked towards the two. she stopped a few steps from them. Tears rolled down her face as her hands went into two fists. She looked at SailorMoon threw her tars and asked:  
  
"Now did you see what they did to me? Do you know what happened afterwards?"  
  
"No-  
  
"I opened my eyes to see myself alone inside the room. My allies gone, Galaxia gone, no one in sight. Everyone had left me..left the planet. That made me mad and sad. The anger got so strong that I decided to grow strong and punish the ones that forgot me so easily. And thats what I'm doing right now."  
  
"Shiner what you saw that I wanted to help you."  
  
"And thats why I came to you last of all."  
  
"Last of all?"  
  
"Yes Dancer."  
  
With that, she held her hand forwards toward Dancer. Instantly, two bright staseeds appeared in the palm of her hand.  
  
Dancer screamed...a heartbraking scream that tore through the hole castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter eighteen! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
thanx for reviewing the last chapter schmezfez! 


	19. The star with brightest shine, part 2

Finally chapter nineteen. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter or my story at all! I love u all! I put up the fourth chapter of "I'm with you". Read it if you havent and got the time to. I'm trying to make it much better than this one. Please give me some advice if you have any. It would make me more than happy.  
  
Chapter nineteen:" Star with the most shine, part 2"  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Dancer Cried on and on, uncontrallably. She felt alone and afraid. Always when she had a problem, Alicia or Maria were there to help her. With them gone...  
  
They were the ones she knew since day one. Since she remebered. When she was quite young, she ran away with her mother. There star was destroyed by Katana, her mothers most hated enemie. They were welcomed to Kinmoku. After a month of staying there, her mother pasted away and joined her late father and brother. It was then that she felt alone. But after becoming friends with Defender, Shiner and protecter, never had she felt alone again. Until now.  
  
No one in the room budged. Shiner also had her hands on her face and seemed to be in some sort of fight wih herself. Dancer was crying her heart out calling out to Defender, Protecter, Yaten...all those loved ones that were now gone. A hand geblty rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sailor Moon. Now the only one left. The thought just made Dancer want to cry more. Sailor Moon opened her arms and Dancer threw herself into them, Cryig her heart out. All the tears still didnt help take the pain away. Usagi smiled and said:  
  
"Dancer dont you think that the best thing that we can do is atleast not be weak? We wont give up. Either we beet the enemie, or join our friends."  
  
Dancer looked up and said:  
  
"Can we really beat her?"  
  
"We can try."  
  
"Sailor Moon, can you bring them back?"  
  
"Dancer there not dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There all alive inside our hearts and mind. They'll never die. Seiya's still here, smiling at me with his sexy smile telling me not to give up."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled, a single tear made it's way down her face like a pearl and fell onto Kelly's hair, then disappeared in the blond waterfall.  
  
"Get ready to fight one last time Dancer."  
  
Shiner removed her hands from her face and stood up straight once again. She wouldnt fail this time. Her dicision was made and "Nothing" could change it. She held one hand up above her head. Ice formed into her hand out of nowhere. With one swift movment, she threw it towards the two scouts in eachothers hands infront of her. SailorMoon saw the attack coming. Quickly she pushed Dancer to the side and jumped away just in time. The ice went into a wall causing an ear peircing sound to echo threw the room. Dancer quickly turned around and held her star yell out, shouting her attack. Small stars rushed at Shiners direction. At the same time, Shiner Held her star yell out, screaming her attack. The attacks hit eachother causing the room to fill with bright light.   
  
Sailor Moon was now watching, not knowing what to do. This obviously wasnt her fight. It was Dancers. But the fight now looked pretty much even. They were both hurting eachother but niether seemed to care. Shiner was dying to get revenge, it was writin all over her face. But there was something more thn revenge in Dancers face and it was nothing more than hatred.  
  
Dancer stood to catch air for a minute, Shiner doing the same. Shier laughed as she wiped some blood from her face and said:  
  
"I suprised to see youve grown so strong."  
  
"You havent seen anything yet."  
  
With that, Dancer held up her staryell. The staryell shined for a second, and then started deviding into a thousand small stars. The stars lined up beside eachother, forming something that reminded SailorMoon of Venuses love me chain.  
  
More fighting, more screams, more pain. Usagi had seen it for many years now. Since she was fourteen. 3 years of tears, blood, pain, misery, loss. Loss of friends, family, loved ones. All of a sudden, Usagi felt like pulling her brooch, wings, fuku, choker and earings of. To be Usagi again. The Usagi she was before Luna came in threw her window and started talking to her. Since day one she hated it. Being a scout, a senshi. Getting severl titles. Sailor Moon, Usagi, Usako, Odango, Odango atama, Serenity, eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serina, Serenity-hime. Blah, she just wanted to be Usagi...Tsukino Usagi. The clumsy blond that always made her friends laugh and liked nothing in the world more than food. Now that she thought about it, she was so inocent before being a scout. Never knowing what real evil was. An inocent girl with no worry in the world except for tests and school. She wanted to go home. Go home and fight with Shingo. Go to the library with Ami, argue with Rei, sneak food from Makoto's lunch box, Go boy-watching with Minako. Go on a ride with Haruka on her super cool car, listen to Michiru play her violin so beautifully, take Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to the park and let Setsuna talk away about her latest test. Lsten to Yatens insults or ler Taiki explain the solar system or let him talk about the new book he read. Last of all....be with Seiya. Yes, thats what she wanted to see the raven haired, blur eyed idol that she adored so. Go to play baseall with him again or go see the stars. Go to the crown game center with him and get ice-cream with HIS money. Anormal life... was that too much to ask?  
  
"WILL IT NEVER END?"  
  
Shiner and Dancer looked up. Usagi was standing, rather floatingin the air, a golden light surrounding her. A cresent moon appeaed on her forehead. The tears that were rolling down her cheeks dropped onto her fuku. Instantly it started to change. The light suddenly got so bright that Shiner and Dancer looked away so not to her there eyes. When it disappeared, rather turned back to the way it was before, Dancer and Shiner looked around to see neo Queen Serenity, queen of the milky way solar system. If anyone of the people that had seen queen Serenity before were their at the moment, they would realize that she had changed a little. Her hair was now a pailer bolor and her face had lost that childish look. She was now very much alike her late mother and it was obviuos that she would become a great ruler exactly like her mother the way her mother wanted her to be.  
  
Serenity smiled. A smile that made Dancer feel warm deap inside and made Shiner shiver. This person was strong and that was the only thing she knew was important at the moment(Evil people are like that, all they see and want is power...I just had to say that^^)   
  
"SailorStarShiner. Look around you. Is this what you wanted? Did you want to destroy everyone and everything just for power?."  
  
Dancer looked at Serenity. The first thing at anyone would realize was that she was a beauty, as Dancer did. Graceful, powerful, kind, beautiful and as Seiya always said it " A shiny star, the most shiniest star in the universe.   
  
Shiner frowned and said:  
  
"Yes, this is exactly what I wanted. To see people suffer and be alone the way I was. You have a problem with that?"  
  
Dancer looked at Shiner with a shocked look. How could she say such things? How could she even look at Serenity's face? Had she changed that much? How could such an inocent person turn to someone like that? The days that Shiner was younger, she was always everyones pet because she was so good...  
  
Dancer started to drown in her thoughts but came back to reality as Serenity spoke again.  
  
"Your liying Starlight. You know that. Not only is it obviuos from the look your waering on your face, but from the fact that senshi cant be like that. Even Galaxia that had been taken over by Choas, wasnt like that. Deap inside, she was good and I saw that and I helped her. Let me help you as well Star Shiner."  
  
Serenity took a step forward towards Shiner. Shiner backed away and shouted:  
  
"No, stop. I dont want help. I dont need help. I want to kill you I will."  
  
Dancer stood up and said:  
  
"Shiner please. This cant be what you wanted in the first place. All this started with a small mistake."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shiner held her head in her hands as her eyes widened. The past, the way they left her. They way no oe liked to be her friend. Yes someone did. as a matter of fact three people...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why? Why dont you come and play with us?"  
  
"You want me to play with you?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"But the other kids dont like to be friends with me."  
  
"Ah forget the other kids. I'm Kelly."  
  
"I'm Emily."  
  
"come on lets go to my other friends, they'll be friends with you to. There names are alicia and Maria."  
  
"Yay more friends."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Serenity took another step towards Shiner and said:  
  
"Yes, StarDancer is right. This is a mistake. You've misunderstood as many other's did when Galaxia attacked."  
  
"They left me!!"  
  
"Wouldnt you have left if you didnt have any other choice?"  
  
"They...they..I?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
The Staryell fell from Shiners hand. The blackfading from it. Dancer walked towards her allie and sat down beside her. Shiner still had her head between her hands. She looked at Shiner and said:  
  
"Shiner?"  
  
Shiner didnt look up. Dancer closed her eyes and said:  
  
"Please."  
  
"I just wish you wouldnt leave me."  
  
"Me dearest, sweetest Shiner. You're one of favorite people in this whole world. Before all of this that you caused, I only had you, Defender, protecter and Galaxia. Why do you think-"  
  
"Dancer ou never know how bad it feels to be alone."  
  
"I'm alone now. I have noone to turn to anymore."  
  
Shiner looked up at the face of her sister, friend, allie. The one who always stood up for her. Dancer smiled and put her hands around Shiner, hugging her tightly. Shiner returned the hug and started crying all over again.  
  
Dancer was also crying. Shiner said:  
  
"What do I do Dancer? I feel so lost."  
  
Serenity smiled and took out the silver moon wand. The empirial silver crystal shining even in the dark room. She whispered:  
  
"Just incase" and held the wand towards Shiner and said:  
  
"Moon healing activation!"  
  
Small stars and bubbles rushed towards Shiner and Dancer, nether of htem looking up or paying any attention to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter ninteen! Well Sorry if I made it sound sorta stupid. It just came to me and I tped, hope you like it. PLease review my story, I really wanna know what you feel about it.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Goodbye, minna" 


	20. Goodbye

Hey everyone! okay the last chapter of "After the rain" Oh how happy I am to finaly finish this. It took long inough anyway. I am very very very happy to finish it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really meant alot to me. Everyone who stayed with me to the end. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter twenty:"Goodbye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly opened her eyes to find herself in a field of wild flowers.(The same ones that the senshi had found themseleves in at the beggining of the story) She rubbed her eyes. She didnt believe what she saw. She was back on SacredStar. Looking around herself, she saw Usagi sleeping beside her mumbling something about Seiya. Remembering all the past events and the people that she had lost, she hugged her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
She looked up. That voice. It couldnt be. But.....  
  
Kelly turned around and once again, her eyes fell apon Yaten's green ones. Tears welled up in her eyes as she jumped into his arms. Inbetween tears she asked:  
  
"Oh Yaten, is this a dream?"  
  
"Much better than that shrimp, it's reality."  
  
Kelly let go of Yaten and looked at the shadows that were coming towards them. Out came Kakyuu with everyone else behind her.  
  
Kelly made a cry of joy before running towards her friends. She first jumped into Galaxia's arms, hugging her tightly. She then hugged her friends one by one. and finally went down on one knee infront of her princess as she said:  
  
"Princess Kakyuu, my princess, once again we beat the dark forces with your help."  
  
Kakyuu bent down beside the blond and said:  
  
"You meen your help. i'm so proud of you Kelly."  
  
Suddenly a cry of happines caused everyone there to cover there ears. It was Usagi,that had woke up from her beauty sleep to find Seiya. The couple were now kissing eachother passionatly. Kelly laughed and said:  
  
"How could this possibly get ay better?"  
  
Kakyuu smiled and said:  
  
"I know how."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I know theres someone your dying to meet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hey Kells."  
  
Kelly turned around and came face to face with Emily. Her black hair in a long briad behind her and her eyes there normal hazel green color. Kelly put a hand on one of her friends cheeks and said:  
  
"Emily....your ok."  
  
"As OK as I'll ever be. Thanks to you my friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
(Okay first of all, I know this part was real stupid. I am soooo sorry. how could I make her meet each and everyone of them with a different expretion? So once again, Sorry.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Senshi were standing on the roof of the crystal tower and ready to leave the star planet.  
  
Dancer said:  
  
"Well we should get the Inners and Outers back to Earth nd then we can probably get to Kinmoku."  
  
Everyone nodded except Galaxia and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun smiled and said:  
  
"Well then it's best if we leave now."  
  
After saying goodbye to everyone, Galaxia turned to the Sacred Stars and said:  
  
"Well you guys always stick together from now on. We dont want all that to happen again. do we now?"  
  
They laughed and Galaxia winked. Then she and SailorSun stood beside eachother. Moents later, they disappeared into two small stars.They shined in the sky for a second before disappearing completly.  
  
Kakyuu turned to Sailor Moon and said:  
  
"Sailor Moon, you and your scouts are always welcome to Kinmoku. We would love to have you there."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and said:  
  
"Thanks but I do think it's best that we get back home for now."  
  
Dancer took a step forward and said:  
  
"Then your ready."  
  
"Hai.."  
  
The inners stood close together in a cirlce and held hands. Just as they were about to teleport, suddenly Sailor Moon let go with Mercury and Pluto's hands. She ran to Seiya. He smiled and opened his arms to her. She ran into them and hid her face in Seiyas chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. God knew how long it would take to do this again. She started to cry. Seiya nelt down a little and said:  
  
"Odango, i'll come back to you, I promise. And this time, I wont leave, ever."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
It had started to rain. Seiya hugged SailorMoon and Yaten did the same to Dancer. Even Taiki put his arm around Mercury. Kakyuu stood beside the other sacred Starlights and Starshiner.   
  
Uranus smiled and put her hand around Neptune. Neptune returned the smile and snuggled closer to her lover. Pluto luaghed and said:  
  
"Well this is a nice goodbye from the planet. A thunderstorm."  
  
Saturn giggled and said:  
  
"Thats okay. The way I see it, if you wanna see the rainbow you got to put up with the rain."  
  
Mars, jupiter and Venus also joined them.   
  
Venus nodded to what Saturn said and asked:  
  
"So we'll wait. For the rainbow..hm?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8 years later)  
  
"I will"  
  
"Very well. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The people in the church were all on there feet cheering as Seiya kissed Usagi. Finally after all the years of waiting, Seiya proposed To Usagi and Usagi instantly said yes. Her mother (Wich was now brushig a single tear of joy from the cornor of her eye, was very happy when Usagi told her that Seiya had propised to her. Her father though, wasnt to sure. But now as he talked to Taiki, it looked like he was having a good time. Shingo looked annoyed cause of the tuxedo he had to wear. Yaten and Kelly were sitting in the second row, holding hands. Yaten played with Kelly's ring wich made her smile. There wedding had been a year ago, and now they were waiting fo Kate to show up in the next few months.   
  
Rei smiled as some of Usagi's school friends looked at Haruka with all heart eyes and Michiru with a hint of jealousy. Minako said:  
  
"They still fall fo her."  
  
"Like you didnt."  
  
"Oh Makoto, I was only 16 then. These are 26 years old."  
  
"I wouldnt blame them. It was Ami, that was dressed in a Beautiful dress, Her blue hair was cut short as always. She giggled and said:  
  
"She's looking quite *handsome* tonight."  
  
Usagi and Seiya were busy talking to Kakyuu, who was looking beautiful as always. The men in the church would give her quick looks and ladies that passed her thought about going and asking what her perfume was. Ofcourse, it was her natural scent of sweet olives. Kakyuu said something wich made Usagi giggle and Seiya blush.  
  
Yaten wich was looking at them smiled and asked:  
  
"You know what she's saying right Kelly?"  
  
"Ya, I remember it like it was yesterday. You got redder then Seiya though."  
  
"Hey, Seiya looks like a tomatoe."  
  
"I swear it's great compairing to the color you changed to."  
  
Haruka and Michiru went towards Usagi and Seiya. Haruka put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and said:  
  
"Hey kou, take good care of her or else..."  
  
Seiya put a hand on the back of his head and said:  
  
"Okay Haruka no prob."  
  
"You know what, I hated you when I first met you. Now I'm not so sure. But for goodness sake, cut that hair of yours."  
  
"Whener you let your get long."  
  
"In ur dreams kid!"  
  
"Then I wont either."  
  
Usagi gently tugged on his ponytail and said:  
  
"Thats okay, I like your hair Seiya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as the happy couple were about to get into the car, Usagi threw her flowers towards the ladies. Ami catched it and waived it happily at Taiki. he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Then they got into the car and drove into he setting sun, with Usagi's head rested on Seiya's shoulder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well finished at last!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who continued to read and review my story. It meens alot to me. You are all the best! And now I can peacefully work on "I'm with you" I hope you enjoyed this story and I wish that you would also check out my other fic.  
  
Thanks,   
  
Kelly  
  
E-mail: Sahar991@yahoo.com  
  
(and special thanks to Felicia, thanks dear for reviewing the last chapter.) 


End file.
